Always
by katty
Summary: Ever since he broke Fiona's heart, she's all he can think about. Sure she forgave him for that, but can she forgive him for the secret's he's been keeping? Yeah, I stink at writing summaries so sue me! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Howdy there guys

Howdy there guys. I'm back!! After how long, I've finally returned to the world of So Weird. Ok, so your all probably wondering- why is she writing this, if the other stories no where near complete?

Here's my answer: I'm not finishing 'There You'll Be' until I get more reviews- c'mon guys, eight chapters and only four reviews? My ego is just a bit bruised right now. Anyways, I figure, lemme try to get the end of my trilogy of Clu/Fi stories out now, before school starts and I never see the computer again.

Yes, I said end. This is the last part of my Clu/Fi saga. Finally!! It's here! Now before you go reading this, I REALLY suggest you go and read the story before this, 'I Need You', and while your at it, the prequel, ' Even Angels Fall'. You don't have to, but you're gonna be a little lost I think. But, whatever, I'm just the writer.

**Disclaimer:** Ok, so I think in the past four stories I've written, we've established that I DON'T own So Weird. I wish I did. But, I don't. Oh well. I only own Kat, and any other characters I decide to throw in along the way, k? This plot is from my own weird little mind, and no one else's- in other words: Just don't take it. Got it? Good, now that we're all on the same wavelength, let's begin shall we?

But, Oh look at this, yet ANOTHER annoying authors note!! Don't you just HATE these things? You'll hate me more when you find out your only gonna read like four paragraphs after this lol- just don't kill me! I'm still throwing around the idea of making either journal entries, or writing the whole story in first person, each chapter a different characters' point of view. But this chapter is in first person- it's Clu. NOW we can start the story.

** **

**Prologue:**

_" Did you do it?" The blonde boy asked, grinning._

_" Yeah." The other responded, sighing._

_" Good." The blonde laughed and turned to the teen next to him, nodding. " You know what to do, don't you?"_

_" Yeah. Don't worry- it'll work." The teen grinned, turning and walking towards the hotel._

_" It had better." The blonde returned it's focus to the other person, who was sitting, his head in his hands. " Good job, you really had me convinced."_

_" Fuck off."_

_" Ooh, touchy, touchy. Remember our deal."_

_" I know. Dammit, I know. Don't you have somewhere else to be? Someone else's life to ruin? God." _

_" God can't help you man. And yes, I do have places to be. Once again, good job." With that the blonde disappeared, his laugh remaining._

_" God Fi… what'd I do?" Clu whispered, looking at the hotel, where the music from the banquet hall room could be heard, even out there._

Everyone's heard Fiona's account of what happened between us, or rather, what didn't happen. But no one really ever asked to hear my side of the story. No one understands how much pain I have in my heart everytime I see Fi and Peter together, laughing. That could have been me, but it isn't, and it's too late to run back.

When Fiona screamed at me that night, on the verge of tears, pouring her heart out to me, my mind was screaming back, pleading her to stop, that I didn't mean it, I did love her. But I couldn't tell her that- it would screw everything up.

No one really knows why I didn't want her- they all claim I was still getting over my old fling, but I wasn't. I was saving her life. By not loving her, I saved her, and yet no one understands that. They all claim they're over it, but I know all anyone ever sees in me is the asshole that broke Fi's heart. Not that I blame them- I cant look at myself in the mirror without wanting to break something. 

But now, the truth has to come out. Because I know things. I know things that could hurt Fi, Jack and the others worse then any heartbreak. I know things about Peter, about Brent, that no one else does. And now, the truth's going to come out…


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, finally, the first chapter is up. I'm really sorry it took so long, so much has been going on. I started school last week, was swamped with work, and now the tragedy of the WTC and Pentagon bombings… My god, it's all so horrible. I'm so sorry to anyone who has lost someone dear to them in any of these terrible events, my heart goes out to all of you.  
I live in the next borough from Manhattan, Staten Island, and well, basically the past few days have been hell for all of us. There have been bomb threats, scares, and thoughts that the terrorists were running around SI, on foot. Needless to say, I was scared out of my mind yesterday, and I have to say, Fanfiction.net really did help.  
Most of you are probably thinking I'm on crack or something, claiming that FF.Net helped me, but it did. It got my mind off of the terrible events, and I needed that. I needed to get my mind away from the horror going on around me, and focus on something that would make me happier, and I found it, in all of the stories that I read.   
At first, I was hesitant of posting a chapter, my heart just wasn't in the right place. But after reading so many fics, being able to get my mind off of the tragedies, I wonder if maybe, posting a chapter can help, if only it does get one person's mind off of the horrors going on around us.   
Maybe this is just a whole bunch of bullshit, and you'll all think I'm nuts, but, it helped me, and I hope, reading some fics, helps you get away, if only for a few hours, minutes or seconds, you are able to escape the tragedies around you.  
Once again, my heart goes out to anyone who has lost someone in the horrible tragedies that now plague our country.   
~Krissy  
  
P.S. Totally off subject, would anyone be able to find me some pics, I want to make a few banners to add to my sight so I can finally put my fics up on my own site, but I can't really find any pics! Please, email me if you have any!!  
  
MissyKrissy143@aol.com mailto:MissyKrissy143@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with So Weird. I wish I owned Erik, but sadly, I don't.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
'He was my first slow dance, crush, and hero all rolled into one. Sure, I've had boyfriends and other crushes, but he was different. He was my best friend, the guy I could turn to for anything, and it was like we were linked. He always believed me, and always protected me. But ever since that night, things haven't been the same. I've moved on, what else could I have done?  
And yet, there's still this part of me that still loves him. When he first broke my heart, Annie told me I was insane to still feel for him, especially after everything he had said. But, how I can I forget these feelings when he's always there, as a constant reminder of what could have been?   
Don't get me wrong- I love Peter. I love him with all my heart. But there's just this part of me that still yearns for Clu; that still dreams that we can be together. And that diary is why I'm not looking forward to this little summer get together. Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid if I spend more time with Clu then I already have, those feelings will come back. And I don't think I'd have enough heart to handle rejection again.'  
*****************  
" Fi, hey, we're landing." Jack laughed, looking over at his sister.  
" We are?" Fiona looked up dazed from her journal, smiling weakly at her brother. She stood up, ready to get her luggage but her brother pulled her back down.  
" Fi, we're in the back of the plane. I don't think your gonna get out any time soon, just wait a bit." Jack said and Fiona nodded sheepishly. " Hey, you ok?"  
" I'm fine." Fiona grinned. " Just a little anxious, ya know?"  
" Yeah… I know exactly how you feel." Jack smiled at his sister.  
" What if they've changed?"  
" Fi, it's only been six months."  
" A lot can happen in six months." Fiona said quietly.  
" I don't think Peter's feelings for you have changed, if that's what your worried about Fi. From what Clu and Kat say, your all he talks about." Jack grinned and then laughed as his sister blushed.  
" I guess your right… I just worry, you know? I mean we're here in Boston, and they're so far away… I just keep worrying that he'll find this girl that's prettier then me, smarter, and I'll just be yesterday's news." Fiona said quietly and Jack sighed, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.  
" He won't do that to you Fi, he loves you." Jack said, then smiled. " Besides, if he did, then his ass is mine- it's one of the perks of being the big brother." Fiona laughed at his comment, shrugging.  
" And you'd totally kick his ass too." Fiona teased.   
" Hey, I'm insulted." Jack protested, pretending to look hurt.  
" Well you wouldn't." Fiona grinned, beginning to get up. She gently poked her brother, prompting her brother to get up so she could get out. Taking out her carry-on from the overhead compartment, Fiona followed her brother off the airplane, through the long temporary hallway (donno what it's called- yes I'm an idiot.) towards the gate.   
" Jack!!" She heard Annie squeal and saw a blur of blond hair rush to Fiona's brother. Fiona laughed, looking at Carey.  
" Hey." He said, giving his friend a hug. " How's Boston U?" Carey asked, grinning.  
" It's boring." Fiona said, smiling.  
" Aww, no weird stuff?"  
" There is, but some party pooper is never up to the challenge." Fiona said, making sure her brother heard her.  
" Hey, is it my fault I want people to think my sister's at least a tiny bit sane?" Jack teased.  
" I missed you guys so much." Annie exclaimed, hugging Fiona. " I couldn't wait til you guys got here!  
" She really did- she wouldn't shut up the whole ride here." Carey said and the teens laughed.  
" Is it my fault I missed my friends?" Annie exclaimed, blushing.  
" I think it's cute." Jack said, hugging the girl again. Fiona rolled her eyes and Carey cleared his throat, smiling.  
" We do have other places to go." He announced.  
" When do they get in?" Fiona asked anxiously as the four began to walk.  
" Half an hour. And no Jack, we can't get food, by the time we take the tram and find the gate, they'll be getting off." Annie said, laughing as Jack pouted.  
" Here, eat away." Fiona said, reaching into her bag. She threw a pack of airplane trail mix at her brother, who smiled.  
" Thanks Fi."  
" What would you do without me Jack?" Fiona laughed as the four boarded the tram. " Where do we get off?"  
" D… three stops." Carey said, looking at the paper his mother had given him, filled with the numbers of his friend's flights and their gates.  
" Cool…" Fiona smiled, looking out the tram windows.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
(were shifting to Clu's P.O.V. now people!)  
I looked out the small plane window, smiling wistfully at the scene below. In only ten minutes or so, I'll be back with my friends. I should be happy right? I get to finally see the people I considered family, for the first time in months. So why aren't I, you ask? Gee, let me give you a hint. He's got brown hair, extremely annoying, and is right now, making my life a living hell. Ok, so maybe the visual wasn't exactly the best, but whatever.  
" Hey." Kat tapped me on my arm, interrupting my thoughts.   
" Huh?"  
" You ok?" She asked, looking at me. I shrugged, grinning.  
" Yeah, just peachy. Just wish a certain someone would calm down." I said and Kat laughed, rolling her eyes.  
" You'd think he'd be used to flying already." She said softly, grinning.  
" Hey guys." Peter said to us, and Kat moved in as much as he could, so Peter could once again sit between us.  
" You ok now Peter?" Kat teased.  
" Very funny." Peter moaned. His face was paler then usual, and his hair was stuck in clumps to his forehead, sweat glistening his face.  
" Peter, we're almost there, you'll be fine." I sighed, going back to my book. " Stop fidgeting man, your making the guy in front of you nuts."   
" I can't help it…" Peter sighed, leaning over me to see out the window. " How much longer?"  
" Five minutes, tops." Kat said reassuringly, gently putting one of her hands over his, which were at the moment grasping the elbow rests. " Look, there's the landing strip." She said, pointing out the window. I rolled my eyes as Peter breathed a sigh of relief.   
" What was that?!" Peter gasped, his eyes wide as the plane landed.  
" We just landed Peter, honestly, next time we fly, remind me to get you some friggen Dramamine." I said, sighing.  
" If I could take it, don't you think I would have already?" Peter hissed, glaring at me.  
" Guys…" Kat sighed, looking at the two of us.  
" Sorry." Peter muttered, flashing her a grin. " I just- plane rides get me so stressed out, and I can't take the Dramamine, I'm allergic."  
" It's ok Peter, we're all afraid of something." Kat said, smiling as the flight attendants announced that we could leave the plane.  
" Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed your flight." The captain spoke as the attendants walked to the front, opening the door of the plane.  
" Thank God." Peter gasped, standing up with us.  
" Geez Peter, calm down, they're going to be there when we get out. They're not going anywhere!" Kat exclaimed as he practically knocked her down, trying to get out. I reached out and steadied her, glaring in the path Peter had just taken. " Thanks." She mumbled, reaching into the overhead compartments. She grabbed both our bags, and tossing mine to me, led the way out of the airplane.  
" Its nice that he's so excited to see her, but… can't he control himself a little?" I muttered as we tried to find him in the crowd of people leaving the plane.  
" I think it's cute." Kat gushed, grinning. She would, she's a girl. I rolled my eyes, following her silently through the walkway, knowing that our friends had located us.  
" Peter!!" The familiar voice exclaimed and I closed my eyes.  
" Hey, you sure your gonna be ok?" Kat asked softly, looking at me.  
" Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean, I was fine with it the last time, why not now?"  
" No offence, but you've never been around the two together…"  
" I'll be fine Kat." I lied, hoping she didn't see my pained expression. Kat opened her mouth to say something, but thankfully was interrupted as we caught up to our friends, and my dear brother hugged her.  
" Hey Kat."  
" Hey yourself." Kat smiled, blushing a little as he kissed her. I laughed, pretending to barf. Kat stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed again, then turned my attention to locating a certain someone.  
" I missed you so much!!" Fiona's voice called and I turned, smiling as she ran towards me, her arms open. I opened my arms, ready to receive her hug. Instead, reality slapped me in the face as she passed me, rushing to Peter who was behind me. I sighed, trying to forget the fact that she was Peter's, not mine anymore.  
" Clu!!" Another female voice called and I felt someone hug me. Turning my head, I saw the familiar blond hair and laughed, surprised. " We missed you so much!!"  
" Hey Annie." I smiled, returning the hug. " I missed you guys too."  
" Hey man, how was the ride?" Jack asked, walking up to us. I laughed, rolling my eyes.  
" It was horrible."  
" How come?" Carey asked, he and Kat joining the small circle Annie, Jack and I were standing in.  
" Someone, not mentioning any names- PETER- kept moving around, asking 'are we there yet' every ten friggen seconds." Kat put in.  
" It's not my fault I hate planes." Peter complained, pouting. " If the guy hadn't hit so many bumps-"  
" Peter we didn't hit any turbulence." I said, laughing.  
" You try being a vampire and say that." Peter muttered, and I rolled my eyes.  
" Poor you." Fiona said, hugging Peter once again. " Ignore them, they always complain."  
" Oh lord, and it begins." Jack rolled his eyes, and we all laughed.  
" It's gonna be a long ride home, isn't it?" Carey muttered, sighing.  
" With those four in the car? Oh yeah." Kat laughed, pointing to the couple in front of us, who were slowly, but surely, making me sick to my stomach. Yep, jealously is a bitch.   



	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I live!! Heh sorry guys... I've just had a major case of writers block, and havent really been able to concentrate on this fic with all of the wonderful assignments my teachers have thrown at me. But now i'm back, and hopefully, i'll have this fic done by the new year ::fingers crossed::  
Since the two chapters I've written are sorta short, I decided to combine them. So you'll get both the P.O.V. of Clu, and Fi this chapter. Please r/r! I need ideas man!!   
  
Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form know anyone afflilated with So Wierd. I'm just a measly little High School student, trying to pass drivers ed here... Dont sue me, I have no money. This fic is entirely my idea, no one elses.  
  
Onto the fic:  
  
~*~ Clu ~*~  
  
" Shit…" I heard Fiona mutter as we got out of the car. " Annie… wow… you weren't kidding when you said it was a big house…" She muttered and I followed her gaze.   
" Annie this is amazing!" Kat exclaimed, hugging her friend.  
" How much is this costing us?" I asked, looking once again at the enormous white house- mini mansion in front of me. This thing was DEFINIETLY not cheap.. I could tell that much.  
" Nothing." Annie shrugged and I gave her a look. " Really! I told my manager that I missed my friends, and I needed to be with them for a few weeks."  
" Annie…" Carey laughed, shaking his head.  
" Fine, fine. I told my manager I wasn't feeling very 'creative' anymore… and as soon as she heard that, she booked this place, told me to do whatever I needed to do to get myself in my 'spot' again, and here we are."  
" Well… at least you thought of us." Peter said, grinning.  
" Uh guys… if we haven't already let the entire neighborhood know that we're sheltered little college kids that need lives, I think they're gonna know if we keep starring at the house." Jack grinned, picking up a bag. " I say we go in, gawk at the inside of the house, then pick rooms. Anyone opposed?" He asked, looking at us. " Well then, come on men."  
" And women." Fiona put in, sticking her tongue out at her brother. I laughed, seeing Fiona hadn't changed.  
" Fine, come on men, and women." Jack grumbled. Shaking my head I picked up my bags, following my friends into the house, where I was greeted with another chorus of ' oh shit…'.   
" Ok guys, I say we pick rooms." Annie said, leading the way out of the living room. " First room." She announced, opening the door to a large blue room.   
" Awesome..." I said, looking at the large blue room. A desk was on one side of the room, a stereo and TV next to it, on a dresser.  
" Dude..." Carey said behind me and I grinned. " Care to flip for it?" He asked. I nodded, grinning more. " Call it."  
" Heads." I said as the coin flew in the hair, landing on the floor. Jack stepped on it, then removed his foot. " Hello new room." I laughed, shrugging. " Tough luck Carey."  
" Ah, it's ok... I'm sure there's a better room somewhere." Carey announced.   
" C'mon people, we've got places to go here!" Fi exclaimed, grinning happily. All of the girls looked like little kids in a candy store, but Fiona seemed the most excited out of the bunch.  
After about an hour of coin tosses, rocks paper, scissors, and guess the number, we had all finally chosen our rooms- Jack, Annie, Peter and I on the first floor, Kat, Fi and Carey on the second. Annie, Jack, Fi and Kat had all gotten the balcony rooms, while Carey, Peter and I got the rooms with just large bay windows. Not bad of course- I know a few of my friends who would've killed to have our rooms. So here we were, all gathered in the kitchen, sitting around the table and on stools.  
" Anyone hungry?" Fiona asked, looking at us. We all nodded and Annie grinned, taking the phone book out.  
" Pizza good?"  
" Yep." I said, standing up. " Uh... where are the plates?"  
" Good question..." Annie grinned. " Probably one of those cabinets. I doubt there are paper plates, so I guess we'll just have to use the good stuff."  
" What a shame." Kat put in, grinning.   
" Who wants to pick up the food?" Annie asked, hanging up the phone. " It should be ready in twenty minutes."  
" Annie. We don't have a car." Peter put in, shaking his head.  
" Oh yes we do." Carey laughed, standing up. He walked to the door next to the kitchen and opened it. " Come boys, look in the garage."  
" Oh baby."  
" Annie, I know I've said it before, but I love you!!" Jack squealed and I pushed him out of the way to see what he and Peter were squealing about.  
" Oh dude." I gasped, looking at the silver Mercedes Benz, just calling for us to drive it.  
" I know you do Jack." Annie grinned.  
" We all can't fit in there though." Fi pointed out.   
" We won't have to… I rented a jeep." Annie explained. " I figure, let the boys have their fun, and we'll drive around like true beach bums." She explained.  
" Good thinking." Kat said, shrugging.   
" So whose going?" I asked, bringing up the question again.  
" Me!" Carey, Peter and Jack all yelled. Kat and Fiona rolled their eyes, and I laughed.  
" Fight it out boys." Annie grinned handing Jack the keys.  
" What's wrong? Don't feel like driving?" Fiona asked, looking at me. I shook my head, shrugging.  
" I'm kind of tired… I'm gonna sleep for a while…"  
" Want us to wake you up when the food comes?"  
" Nah, just save me a slice, I'll eat when I wake up." I said, shrugging again. I turned, walking out of the kitchen.  
" This is a first… Clu turns down food and the chance to drive an expensive car… is he feeling ok?" I heard Annie say.  
" He's probably just tired… the flight was at five in the morning… and you know guys… they have to party til early in the morning. I doubt he got to sleep until 2…" Kat explained and I rolled my eyes, shutting my door.  
  
~*~ Fiona ~*~   
I strummed on my guitar, playing random chords. I began to play the song I had only figured out a few years ago- my father's song. I took out a pad and began to scribble words down as I strummed the chords, smiling as I looked at the lyrics I already had down. I opened my mouth to sing them, but stopped when I heard someone clearing their throat.   
" Hey… tired?" I asked, looking up to see Clu standing in my doorway.  
" Nah… not anymore." Clu shrugged, walking into my room. I pushed the guitar case off of the bed, inviting him to sit down next to me.  
" So what's been up with you Clu? I haven't really gotten to see you much since we got here." I grinned. I kind of felt bad- Clu and I used to be so close, but ever since I had started going out with Peter, I really didn't have much time for any of my friends. With college, work and trying to be a good girlfriend, I barely had time to fix my site, let alone talk to most of my friends.  
" Nothing much at all…" Clu shrugged once again. For such a goofy guy… he shrugs a lot.  
" How's Candy?" I asked softly.   
" We broke up a while ago Fi." Clu replied, looking around the room. I could tell he still felt bad for that, and I knew my brother and Kat still gave him beef for that. " You two still aren't talking?"  
" I haven't had much time for that." I replied, shrugging. Yeah, I haven't had much time to talk to my backstabbing best friend.  
" You know, I'm still sorry about that…"  
" I know you are… and I don't really blame you Clu. I mean, if you think about it… it wasn't really either of our faults. I didn't really come out and say I still had feelings for you, and well, you clearly didn't share those feelings for me… and well… Candy… Candy has no excuse."  
" I still shouldn't have done it Fi."  
" Clu, I didn't come here to dwell on the past. What's done is done." I smiled, touching his hand gently. " Really."  
" If you say so Fi." Clu looked at me uncertainly, and I smiled.   
" I do. Now… what brings you to my nice room? Jealous of the view?" I teased, looking towards my balcony door.  
" You guessed it." Clu grinned, standing up. " I'm used to it by now though… you girls always get the good rooms like usual."  
" I resent that."  
" Oh?"  
" Yes. I never got the good-"  
" You always roomed with your mom Fi." Clu laughed, looking at me. I shot him a confused look. So what if I always roomed with my mom? That didn't mean I always got the best rooms. " Fi… your mom is Molly Phillips. Hotels pay HER to stay there… of course you always got the good rooms."  
" Oh…" I said, getting it. I punched him in the arm, grinning. " Not nice…"  
" I only speak the truth."  
" Sure ya do." I said, rolling my eyes. " So why did you really come to my room?"  
" I was bored." Clu shrugged. " I went around looking to see who was home. Kat, Carey Annie, and Jack went food shopping or something, and Peter's sleeping."  
" Oh."  
" Wanna go for a walk?" He asked out of the blue, looking at me. I shrugged, placing my guitar back in it's case.  
" Just let me write a note to the others." I said, leading the way downstairs to the kitchen. I scribbled a quick note to my brother, grabbed my cell phone, and followed Clu out of the house. " Where to?"  
" I donno… let's go explore." Clu grinned at me, his eyes twinkling. I laughed.  
" You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." I grinned. " Jack never wants to explore anything… and it's no fun when I'm all alone looking around."   
" Told ya you should've come to college with us."   
" But then who would annoy dear old Jack?" I grinned. I looked around the small beach town, then grinned, spotting a coffee shop. " Feel like some coffee? We can catch up a bit."  
" Sure." Clu shrugged, opening the door to the shop once we neared it. After we had ordered out coffees we found seats towards the back of the shop, and sat.   
" So how's college life Clu?" I asked grinning. " Still doing track?"  
" It's good… yeah… I'm still doing it." Clu said, blushing a little.  
" And what are we this year? Number one in the world?"  
" Still state Fi." Clu said, his face growing redder.  
" I don't know why you get so embarrassed Clu… it's a really good accomplishment." I said, smiling. I could tell my best friend hadn't changed that much. He was still that same, insecure teen I had left the summer before- still striving to be as "good as" Carey.  
" I just don't like to brag about it."  
" If I were you, I'd be bragging all the time." I said grinning. " So what about the love life? You had to have more girlfriends then just Candy."  
" One or two."  
" That's it?" I asked, trying to disguise the shock in my voice. I still don't get why Clu keeps pushing girls aside. It's not like he can't get any… one look at him and every girl melts… Especially me…   
" I just haven't found the right girl yet." He said and I felt my heart beat. Stop it now. He isn't talking about you. He's just… picky.  
" I'm sure she's out there somewhere." I swirled my coffee cup around, trying to concentrate on mixing the liquid.   
" Yeah… she probably is." Clu trailed off, and I saw his gaze shift to the lid of his coffee, concentrating on it. " So how about you? How's the Peter department?"  
" It's good." I grinned, feeling my cheeks redden. " I never thought I'd find a guy so great… he's everything I ever wanted…" I gushed. Where that came from, I don't know…   
" Um…" I snapped out of my Peter mode, blushing again when I saw Clu shifting uncomfortably.   
" Sorry… forgot the guy code… guys don't like to hear about their friends boyfriends…"  
" It's ok." Clu grinned, smiling a little. " If he makes you happy, then I don't mind hearing about it…" I smiled a little, now it was my turn to concentrate on my coffee lid. " He talks about you all the time you know… you really did something to him Fi…"  
" He does?" I asked, my voice getting caught in my throat. Now I feel even worse then I did on the plane.  
" Yeah… he really likes you Fi."  
" I like him too." I lied, shrugging. Sure… make me feel worse Clu.  
" Hey, look at the time… we should probably be getting home… knowing your brother he probably sent out the FBI by now…" Clu grinned.  
" Why do you say that?" I asked, confused. He reached over to my pocket, taking my phone out of it's case.   
" It's turned off." He stated, pressing the on button, then handing it to me. I groaned, seeing the five 'missed call' alerts. " C'mon, we'll power walk."  
" Ugh…" I muttered, trying to catch up to Clu. " Damn track!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Clu walked to the hotel roof, looking around. He couldn't see anyone, but he knew that they would be there soon. He remembered that Fiona once said the spirits never back down one a promise.

_" WHERE ARE YOU??" He shouted. He heard the wind pick up behind him, and a black cloud began to form on the wall. He backed away from it cautiously, as a black blob flew out from it, and landed opposite Clu, taking form of a human._

_" Brent?" Clu whispered, looking at the vampire._

_" A smart one aren't you?"_

I gasped as I saw Brent's face. Shooting up in bed I tried to catch my breath, all of a sudden cold. I pulled the sheets closer to me, closing my eyes to try to calm down. I couldn't have just seen what I thought… it's impossible. Brent's gone. And Clu would never be that stupid… never in a million years!

" Fi?" I jumped hearing someone call me. Looking up, I saw Peter starring at me, walking into my room. " You ok? I heard you gasp…"

" I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I said, laughing nervously.

" You want to talk about it?" Peter asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I opened my mouth to say something- more than anything I wanted to pour out everything to someone, to not be alone again, but something inside of me stopped me. Something inside of me was still unsure of Peter, he still made me feel nervous. 

" It was just a nightmare… a silly one- the clowns were trying to attack me again."

" You really have to stop watching 'It.'" Peter laughed, shaking his head.

" Yeah, I know." I shrugged, grinning sheepishly. I pretended to yawn, hoping Peter would get the hint.

" Well… I'm going to go out for a while…" Peter trailed off, looking down. He was hungry… guess the steak wasn't enough… " Just rabbits and stuff… but I should be back by sunrise…"

" Be careful." I warned. No matter how much he made me nervous, I still loved him. " Don't get caught."

" I will." He promised, kissing me goodbye. For the first time in my life… I couldn't kiss back. I think he noticed, because he gave me a look. I smiled weakly, trying to pretend I was really tired. " Get some sleep… I'll see you later." He whispered, walking out of my room. I waited a few minutes before standing up, throwing my bathrobe on. Yeah, right, like I was really going to get more sleep. I crept down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone on my journey to the kitchen.

" You're going to have to do something sooner or later Clu." Kat whispered, and I stopped by the doorway.

" And what would you like me to do? What, am I supposed to come out and say it? You know how pissed off they would be."

" I can't keep lying to them." Kat hissed. " Clu… I can't keep doing this to him…"

" I'll try Kat. But… I can't promise anything." Clu said softly and I heard a chair slide on the floor. I quickly ran to the living room, crouching behind the couch. I saw Clu walk towards his room and sighed. What in the hell was going on in this house? I could hear Kat in the kitchen, sighing. After I heard Clu's door close, I stood, making my way once again to the kitchen. I yawned, hoping that I looked like I had just woken up.

" Hey Kat." I said, startling my friend. She looked up at me, horror across her face for a moment. " Couldn't sleep either?" 

" Huh? Oh… nah, good book." She said, pointing to the book near her. " Just thinking about what I just read… you scared the crap out of me."

" Sorry."

" What about you? Couldn't sleep?" She asked, looking at me. I hesitated, I wanted to tell someone about the dreams, didn't I? I couldn't do this on my own, I knew that much. And Kat's always been straight with me… sure what just happened was a bit weird, but it was probably over something that happened this semester in college, nothing else.

" I had a nightmare."

" A nightmare?" Kat emphasized the 'A', looking at me, wide-eyed. " But I thought you were-"

" I thought I was too…" I sighed. " It was the weirdest thing… Clu was on this hotel roof, and he was calling out to someone… then this blob appeared and it turned into Brent…"

" Oh Fi…" Kat sighed, looking at me. " How long have you-"

" This is the first one." I cut her off, answering her question.

" You want some tea?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded, and she stood, taking the pot out.

" It's so weird though… why am I getting these dreams? I mean Peter told me Brent sent them to me to freak me out-" I trailed off as Kat almost dropped one of the cups. " Glad to see I'm not the only one who had that reaction…" I grinned, continuing. " But Brent's dead now… he can't send me dreams from down there, right?"

" I'll bet your just a little anxious Fi… it's been a year." Kat said softly, sitting back down, placing a cup of tea in front of me.

" Your probably right… Clu would never in a million years communicate with him… especially after what happened."

" Yeah…" Kat said quietly, tracing the mouth of the cup with her finger. I glanced at my cup as well, debating whether or not to tell her about my feelings towards Peter. " What's wrong Fi? I know the dream couldn't have bothered you that much…"

" It's nothing." I shrugged. " Just… love problems, you know?"

" Peter?"

" I don't know if I feel the same for Peter as I did before." I said softly, looking down. I feel like he's changed… he's not the same guy I used to love…" I hesitated before saying anything else. " I… it's like he's some stranger… and something inside of me afraid of him now." I said softly. " Did you… have you noticed it? Or am I the only-"

" I've noticed a little change in Peter." Kat said, looking down again. " Just a tiny change… I know what you mean though… lately he's been making me feel nervous too."

" Good." I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that I wasn't the only one. 

" Maybe it's just that we never really knew him… I mean we've only really become friends a year ago… it takes a lot longer to really know someone."

" You're probably right." I said, sipping my tea.

" Hey strangers, having a girls party without telling me?" Annie asked, rubbing her eyes. She walked to the coffee pot, pouring herself some hot water.

" You know it." Kat laughed. For a second, I thought she almost looked happy to see someone else walk into the room. " What's wrong? Couldn't sleep either?"

" Some big mouths woke me up."

" We did?" I asked, smiling sheepishly. " I'm sorry."

" It's ok… I'm used to being up this early anyway…" Annie smiled, sitting down next to me. " So what are you guys talking about?"

" Just your normal girl stuff." I grinned.

" Oh! Gossip??"

" Not really." Kat said, shrugging.

" I think we need some gossip." Annie said, looking back and forth between us.

" WOULD YOU THREE GET SOME DAMN SLEEP?" Carey yelled and we all laughed. 

" Let's go upstairs before Grumpy has a conniption." Kat suggested, grinning. We all stood, taking our tea cups with us as we walked to Kat's room, obviously the largest of the upstairs rooms.  


	5. Chapter 4

Wahoo! New chapter man!! Ok, just something to go by- anything in italics is a flashback. Yes, we're going back in time lol. Also, I don't know exactly where they are yet.

It's either gonna be the Jersey Shore, or Maine… I'm still debating… which one would you guys prefer? R/R and tell me!! 

**Disclaimer:** Like usual, I don't own anything affiliated with So Weird. I only own Kat, Rob, Gabby, (or well, the mention of 'Gabby') and soon, a brand spanking new character to be introduced soon. Don't sue me- this fic is mine and mine alone- I have nothing! I'm just a dumb person trying to pass high school for crying out loud!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Onto the fic:**

_" Good run Clu." My roommate Rob said, patting me on the back. I shrugged, smiling._

_" Thanks man."_

_" Your coming with us tonight, right?"_

_" Where to?"_

_" The usual place… Gabby's gonna be there too Clu." Rob said, nudging my side. I blushed, shaking my head. " Aw come on. You know she likes you. I don't see why you won't go out with her Clu… it's not like she's not on the top of the social ladder- she's friggen head cheerleader."_

_" Maybe that's why." I shrugged. " What does she really know about me?" _

_" You think about these things too much Clu-" Rob said, but I couldn't hear what else he said because someone had pushed me. Turning around I saw Peter standing there, a grin on his face._

_" Hey asshole." He said, pushing me again. " I hear your talking about me." He pushed me again, until I was against the wall._

_" Peter what the hell are you talking about? I didn't-" I was cut off as Peter began to slam my head into the wall._

_" Dude, get the hell off of him!" Rob exclaimed, trying to push Peter off of me. Good luck Rob. Trying to get a vampire off of someone is like trying to move a brick wall._

_" Peter, I didn't say anything." I choked._

_" But you want to." Peter hissed into my ear. By now a crowd had gathered around us, either trying to help me, or cheer on Peter._

_" What the hell? Guys stop it!" Kat exclaimed, pushing Peter away from me. " Ok people, nothing to see here, let's go!!" She shouted, shooing Peter and my friends from the hall. " What the hell has gotten into the two of you??"_

_" Why don't you ask him?" I spat, trying to catch my breath. Peter was looking at me, smiling. God how I wanted to wipe that smile off of his face. _

_" Ask me what?" Peter laughed. " Really Kat, I was just teaching him some of the moves I learned at practice today." He explained, looking innocently at him. " Maybe I should have warned him, but, well, I figured he wouldn't mind… the guys and I do it to each other all of the time." _

_" Oh yeah, attacking someone in the hall is really the way to say 'hey, how ya doing?' Sure Peter." I said, rubbing my neck. _

_" Guys, calm down. Clu, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's still new at this being normal thing… cut him some slack." Kat said, looking at me. Peter gave me a smile from behind Kats back and I rolled my eyes._

_" Sure, whatever. I'm sorry I over reacted." I muttered, shrugging. _

_" I'm sorry for catching you off guard." Peter said, extending his hand. I looked down at it, then back at him, trying not to laugh in his face. Like I'd shake that asshole's hand. _

_" Clu…" Kat warned and I sighed. I shook his hand, gasping as he began to squeeze, his eyes wild. After a minute he let go and smiled. " Thank you. Now I've got a final to study for… can you two TRY not to kill each other for an hour?"_

_" Yes mom." Peter teased. Kat laughed and headed down the hall. As she shut the door Peter turned, glaring at me. " I mean what I said Bell. You do anything- I mean anything, and I swear, they'll all be gone before you know it… and I'll save Fi for last." He hissed, slamming my head into the wall as he passed._

_" Clu?" Kat asked, tapping me on the shoulder. I jumped, looking at her. " Sorry… I've been calling you for like five minutes… spacing out again?" I looked at her, sighing. She really didn't have to be involved in this… but  of course, I, like usual, just HAD to go tell her. _

_" I thought you were going to go study." I said quietly, looking down._

_" What's going on?" Kat asked, softly._

_" Nothing."_

_" I know nothing Clu… And Peter slamming your head into the wall and threatening you is NOT nothing." She said sharply and I sighed. _

_" You heard?"_

_" Yes, I heard. Now I want to know the truth Clu. What is it that Peter has over your head??"_

_" You have to swear that you'll never tell anyone." I said softly._

I jumped up, sweat covering my body. I never thought I could hate the night time so much. I used to love to sleep, but now, I hate it so much. Too many memories surface whenever I close my eyes- the good, as well as the bad. Sometimes it's flashbacks to when Kat found out, other times it's when I made the deal with Brent. But they always end the same way… me telling someone else not to tell anyone. I've been saying that a lot… maybe I'll make that my yearbook quote… (A/N no, I do not know if you get a yearbook, or a quote under your name like you do in High School. I'm just making it up.) Yeah, I can see it now. 'Clu Bell… promise you won't tell anyone.' Mom and Dad'll love that one. 

I looked at my watch, sighing. I stood up, quickly throwing a sweatshirt over my tank top, still thinking about what Kat had said. She was right- I did have to tell them. I wish I hadn't dragged her into this- she shouldn't be put in the middle, but here Kat was, stuck between Peter and my fight. And not exactly by choice. I made my way to the spot we had designated our 'meeting place' and found her already there, a first. 

" What's wrong?" I asked, looking at Kat. She was never early. Not even for the day she had received an award from the dean. She was especially never early to see me. 

" Fi almost caught us last night." She said softly, standing up.

" She did?"

" Yeah." 

" Shit." I cursed, thoughts running through my head. If Fiona ever found out about what we were doing… she'd never speak to either of us again. " What'd you tell her?" 

" I didn't have to tell her anything. She didn't seem to know… or if she did, she didn't say anything."

" Well, was she ok?"

" I don't think so." Kat said and I stopped pacing.

" Why?"

" She's getting nightmares again." 

" He wouldn't send them to her."

" Yeah, well, she's getting them." Kat said sharply, standing up. " And your in them."

" Me?"

" Yeah. She says she sees you on a rooftop, calling out to someone, and then Brent appears." Kat explained and I froze. He couldn't be sending her that… he wouldn't tell her. " Clu? What's wrong?"

" That's when we made the deal." I said softly. 

" There's more." Kat said softly. " She said that she thinks Peter's changed…"

" She's noticed it?"

" She thinks she just doesn't love him the same anymore… she asked me if I thought he changed too." 

" What'd you tell her?" I sighed. 

" I said I did."

" Kat!"

" What was I supposed to say? No Fi, you must be insane, Peter hasn't changed? I can't lie to her about anything else Clu!!" Kat snapped, glaring at me. I shook my head, sitting down. 

" I'm sorry." I said softly. " Its just that… I don't want her to know. If she knew… do you know how much she'll hate me?"

" Clu, this sucks." Kat said, looking at me. " It just sucks. When is it going to end? I'm not going to tell Carey I'm going to get 'girl things' the entire trip Clu."

" I know… just, keep it going a little more… ok? I'll figure this out, and then we'll tell them." I promised, looking at her. " I'm sorry I dragged you into this, really I am… but… what else was I supposed to do?" 

" Look. Let's not fight. What's done is done… I'm sorry for snapping at you… it's just that, well… Carey's getting kind of suspicious…" Kat trailed off and I shook my head. Leave it to Carey to think I was getting it on with his girlfriend.

" Come on… it's almost time for everyone else to be getting up… if we're both missing, they're gonna think something's up." I said placing my hands in the pockets of my sweatshirt. " You go first. I'll come in a while… I'm gonna go for a run." I explained. Kat nodded and began her way back towards the house. I shook my head, turning the opposite way as I began to run along the shoreline. 

I've always loved the water and the heat. Maybe that's why I chose Santa Cruz. I mean, the obvious reason was because I wanted to get away from my parents, but I guess I went away for the same reason Fi did. I wanted to live my life. Stay in one place for more then a week, make friends without having to pick up and leave in a few months, not able to see those friends for months at a time. Maybe that's why my roommate and I have become good friends- he's an army brat, and I'm the son of a roadie… great combo eh?

I like my jogs. Gives me time to think- yanno? When I'm running, there's nothing except the path, my mind, and me. No big brother to annoy you, no friends, no enemies, just me, the trees or sand, and my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I've been getting a few emails from some people asking me what exactly Peter's doing in this story. I really thought I had put a chapter in for this, but rereading the fic, I didn't. So here it is. I'm really sorry I forgot this! Hopefully this answers some of your questions!

********

**(Peter's POV)**

Have you ever read one of those 'Animorphs' books? You know the books I'm talking about. The ones where they people are taken over by little slimy parasites called yeerks? I used to love those books. Every time Jake saw his brother get infested by one of them, I used to laugh. I mean, back then, it was funny. A weak little mortal trying it's hardest to fight an obviously stronger being. It's always funny until the same thing happens to you... isn't it. 

I'll never look at those books the same way again. I don't really feel like laughing at him anymore either. Now, I know exactly how Tom feels. How it feels to live each day, with someone else controlling every single thing you do. To be stuck in this tiny corner of my mind- not able to stop Shane from doing whatever the hell he wants to Fi, or my friends. 

It hurts. Most people probably think I'm a wuss- sitting here, telling you it hurts. But it does. I doubt very much that you've had to sit there, watch some person passing off as you, con your friends, even the ones you love, into thinking that they're you, then watch him hurt them. And all the while, your helpless, stuck in the same spot, twiddling your thumbs. 

Don't think I chose this job. Oh believe me, I'd never wish this on my worse enemy. No, this is my fate... to be stuck here, away once again from my mother, while my psycho ass brothers try once again to take over this world, and seek revenge on Fiona.

Fi. Poor Fi. She wanted someone to love her so much, she was the perfect victim. God how I wish I could shake some sense into her. Scream, 'RUN AWAY FROM ME!" But I can barely move. Sure, Shane does let me go free once in a while, but even when he does, i barely have enough strength to keep myself conscious, let alone go warn my friends.

The only one who really knows is Clu. And now, maybe even Kat knows. I've seen the stares the two give me. I've seen the way they sneak away from the group, exchange notes on my behavior. And it sucks. Because they don't know how much I wish I could help them. They don't know just how much in common we have. I know exactly what my brother holds over Clu's head. I know, because my brother's holding the same thing over mine. 

It hurts so much to feel Fiona with me. To have her next to me- kissing me, and I cant even do anything. I've wished for so long to be close to her, but not like this. Not knowing that I'm just the fall guy. Knowing that she's fallen in love with my brother. Not me. Knowing that she doesn't really even love 'me'. I've seen the looks she gives Clu. Anyone with half of a brain could see she still holds feelings for him, she still loves him. 

Yeah, so I've got a dysfunctional family. So my brother betrayed me and allowed me to be taken over by this long lost brother I'd never even heard of. But, I don't hate him. As mad as I should be at Brent, somehow, I can't be. Because at least he still had a conscience. At least he at the end tried to help me. But Shane. When I finally get free of this fucking asshole, he's going to wish he was down in Hell. 

The way he blackmailed Clu, even me, was low. I have to hand it to my brother though. He has thought of everything. He knew just how to make it seem like I had survived that fire, he knew exactly how to make Fiona turn into putty into his hands when Clu rejected him. 

******

_" Fi?" Peter asked, walking toward a girl, crying on a bench. " Fi is that you?"_

_" Peter?" The girl lifted her face from her hands, and Peter smiled, recognizing her._

_" Yeah… it's me Fi."_

_" Your ok?"_

_" Yeah." Peter hugged her gingerly, feeling her cry on his shoulder._

_" I thought you had died."_

_" I couldn't leave you Fi… I could never leave you."_

_" You couldn't?"_

_" No Fi…" Peter looked away, smiling to himself. " Why were you crying just now? You weren't upset over me, were you?"_

_" Huh? Oh… it was nothing."_

_" It didn't look like nothing… did some guy not want to dance with you?"_

_" You could say that." Fiona admitted, sitting back down, and Peter sat down beside her. " I… I really thought he liked me."_

_" Who is this guy? Want me to go beat him up?" Peter teased, causing the girl to smile a little._

_" I don't think you would want to beat up Clu." Fiona smiled. " Besides… it was just a silly crush… I shouldn't have taken it so seriously- why would he like me?"_

_" Fi, there are a lot of guys that would do anything for you to like them."_

_" Name one." Fiona said, rolling her eyes. 'Peter' laughed inwardly, knowing the girl had just taken the cake. _

_" Me." Peter said softly, looking at her. Fiona stared at him for a moment, her mouth open in awe._

_" You- no you don't. Your just saying-" Fiona began to protest but Peter cut her off, kissing her._

_" I'm not just saying that." Peter whispered ending the kiss. " I came back because of you Fi… I couldn't leave you."_

_" I don't know what to say."_

_" Then say you'll go out with me." _

_" This isn't a trick, is it?" Fiona asked suspiciously. " You aren't doing this just to turn on me, are you? Because if you are-"_

" I've changed Fi. I swear it. I got rid of Brent… he won't come back again. You've got to believe me, Brent was controlling me, I'd never do anything to hurt you- ever." Peter whispered, looking down. " I… I want to start over again. I know it won't be easy, and I know I'll never fully be normal like you guys, but if your willing to help me, I'd really like to give it a try. I'd like to start a new life… with you right there with me." 

_" I-" Fiona began to say, then stopped, not knowing what to say. " I'll do it. I'll help you Peter…"_

_" Thank you Fi." Peter whispered, giving the girl another kiss, this one longer._

*******

So here I am, stuck watching my brother take over my life. Stuck listening to him over and over again whenever he chooses to torment me, stuck watching memories of before and after he took over my life. And here I am, stuck listening to my brother explaining to me just how he'll kill her, just how he'll hurt them all.

" Nice memory, isn't it little brother?" Shane asked, grinning. Everyday it was the same. Everyday I'd go to 'sleep', and my dear brother would pay me a visit in my mind. 

" Wonderful." I muttered, not bothering to stand. What was the point? He'd only leave anyway. I don't have the energy to stand anymore. Not with the way things are turning out.

" Why are you always so sad? I thought this was what you wanted. You should be happy Pete… not sad."

" Happy for what?" I asked, glaring at him. " Happy that you're ruining all of their lives? Happy that your just using them? Happy that your using ME to do this?"

" You make it sound so wrong Peter." Shane said softly, kneeling down so he was eyelevel with me. " I'm only doing what you couldn't do little bro. I'm helping your relationship blossom."

" By hurting me? Sure Shane… you're helping me a whole fucking bunch." I hissed. " If you wanted to help me, you'd leave us all alone."

" Your just like he was Peter. An ungrateful, unappreciative little brat. You don't even care do you? You don't care what they did to our father. All you care about is becoming mortal so you can be with your precious little Fiona. Newsflash little bro. Your never going to become mortal. And you're never, ever, going to be rid of me. I'll kill you before I let you ruin this for me. Not like that'll be a problem… you can't even stand." Shane laughed, standing. " I had such high hopes for you Pete… I thought you were different then Brent, I thought you'd be the one that would finally accomplish what I couldn't, what father couldn't. But you've let us all down. Your just like them. A pathetic, weak little failure." Shane sighed, and I glared at his disappearing body. I sighed, knowing he had gone back to doing whatever it was he planned on doing.

            All I ever do here is try and think of what I would do if I ever got free. Clu and I talked about it one time when Shane had let me go for a while to 'take care of some business', but all we had gotten to was some spell Kat had found. Clu had made me memorize it, and I had, storing it in one of the few places I kept hidden in my mind, knowing Shane could not get in. 

" Hey Peter." Fiona's voice shook me out of my thoughts and I looked on as my brother/I gave her a kiss, and she giggled. Hearing that giggle, I've finally made up my mind. I'm not going to sit around anymore. I'm going to fight. And even if it kills me, I'll make sure my brother never hurts her- or any of them.__


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, we're gonna go a little Susan Cooper 'Dark is Rising' Sequence-ish towards the end of this chapter.  If you don't know what I'm talking about- then shame on you. I'm borrowing an idea from her books- basically the idea of the 'Old Ones'. Don't worry, I'm barely going to mention them in this story- the next one however… Onto the story.**

***********

**(Clu's POV)**

Well, you can be proud of me. I finally decided to do it. After countless hours of Kat bugging the hell out of me, and the nagging of my conscience, I finally decided to tell Fi the truth. I mean, she deserves to know, doesn't she? She deserves to know why I've been lying to her. Why I rejected her. Right?

So here I stand, rehearsing line after cheesy line, trying to figure out just the right way to tell her I had to tell her something important. Try saying that ten times fast. 

" Hey Fi... I have to tell you something... it... might not be what you want to hear, and I wouldn't blame if you never spoke to me for the rest of your life... but I need to get this off my chest." I said quickly. " That sucks." I muttered, staring at my reflection. " Since when did you become such a chicken Bell? Just tell her it already." 

" Tell who what Clu?" Fiona grinned, walking into the room.

" Uh..." I stammered, looking at her. Fiona had put on a yellow sundress and a white sweater, and I found myself not able to stop staring as she passed me and sat down at the 'her' side of the bathroom.

" I have to talk to you about something..." I said. Fiona barely looked up, continuing to apply her makeup.

" Talk away Clu... I'm just going to finish putting my makeup on, I've got a date with Peter and if I don't hurry, I'll be late."

" You um... might get mad at what I have to say though." I mumbled, sitting down on the stairs leading to the bath tub.

" Clu... I'm getting mad that your not telling me what you're supposed to tell me." Fiona grinned, turning to face me. I sighed, and closed my eyes, preparing to tell her everything.

" You know how... well, I told you I could never be with you?" I asked quietly. Fiona nodded, putting her eye shadow on. " And that later I told you it was because I wasn't completely over Ashley?? Well... that wasn't exactly the whole truth."

" Look, Clu, I understand that you feel bad about not telling me the whole truth about why you couldn't go out with me... but Clu, and I don't mean to offend you... I'm over you." Fiona said, sitting next to her friend, taking my hand in hers. " I understand that you didn't tell me the whole truth, you were trying to spare my feelings and I think it's really sweet."

" Fi... really, I'm not done."

" Clu, I know you want to explain, but I know you didn't tell the truth- I didn't really believe the crap that you wanted to but something was stopping you... I'm over it Clu, don't feel bad... now I really have to go right now... Peter should be back here any second." Fiona grinned. " Thanks for being such a great friend Clu." She stood, walking out of the bathroom.

" Fiona... please. Let me finish." I called, walking after her. I sighed, hearing the door shut, and her shout Peter's name, followed by giggling. I sat down on the bay window sill, staring out it as Fiona and Peter walked down the road to the beach.

" Hey." Annie smiled at me, sitting next to me.

" Hi." I muttered.

" She'll be back." Annie said, smiling. " Then, you can tell her all that you wanted to tell her." 

" And if I don't have the nerve to do it anymore?" I shot back, sighing. " Sorry Annie, it's just... I finally got myself psyched up to do it, and... she leaves. Now I don't think I can do it again." 

" Do it when your ready Clu... don't worry so much about it. She still likes you... I know she does." Annie smiled, patting me on the back before standing. " No matter how she may look on the outside, I know she still feels things for you that she can't feel for Peter Clu." She added, turning to leave. " We're going out to eat if you want to come..."

" Sure." I shrugged, standing as well.

******

I waited almost the entire night for her to come home, sitting on the steps, just staring at the driveway. Finally she walked up, twirling a lilac in her hands. I sighed, clearing my throat.

" Hey Clu." Fi smiled at me, sitting next to me.

" Hey, where's Peter?"

" He was hungry." Fi shrugged, grinning.

" Oh." 

" You sound happy about that."

" Kind of."

" Why?"

" I have to tell you something Fi." I said softly.

" You already-"

" No. Fi, you didn't give me a chance to tell you anything." I said, looking at her. She sighed, looking at me expectantly. " Fiona... he's not what he seems." 

" What do you mean?" Fiona asked, breaking out of her reverie. She continued to twirl the lilacs in her hands, grinning.

" Just what I said." I said sighing. " Peter isn't this perfect guy that you think he is."

" Clu, I know you're doing the whole big brotherly thing, but Peter's perfect."

" And why is he perfect?"

" Because for once, he likes me for me, not because I'm the daughter of his favorite rock star, or the best friend of his favorite pop star." Fiona said quietly.

" Fi... a lot of guys don't want you just because of the people you associate with."

" Yeah sure Clu." Fiona laughed, sighing. " Peter's different then most guys Clu. He gives me flowers everyday, he says the sweetest things to me..."

" Fiona I've gotta tell you something." I said quickly, looking down. Fiona looked over at me, sighing. " Those flowers aren't from Peter."

" Then who sent them to me Clu? The Pope? Jack playing a joke on me?"

" He didn't." I denied quietly. I hated when she did this- when she would make me look like a complete moron.

" Sure Clu... I know you don't like Peter, but come on man, your being a baby now."

" Fiona, listen to me. Peter didn't send you those flowers. Peter hasn't sent you ANY flowers. He doesn't even know what your favorite kind are."

" And why should I believe you?"

" Because Peter's evil." I said. Fiona looked at me and began to laugh.

" You sound just like me when I told Carey that Callie was evil." 

" Fiona I'm serious... for once in my life I'm dead serious. I know it sounds completely ridiculous, but it's the truth. I'm not buddy-buddy with Peter because I want to be Fi... He's not who he seems- he lost that fight with Brent, and Brent did something to him- he knows all about us Fi... and he wants to hurt you." I said quietly. Fiona stopped laughing and looked at me, her eyes wide. " I'm sorry Fi..."

" I can not believe you Clu. I finally find someone, and because the guy I found just happens to be perfect, you make up lies about him. I can't believe you could be such an asshole!" She exclaimed, glaring at me.

" Fi- I'm not-" I stood up, protesting. I grabbed her arm, trying to stop her from going inside. She jerked it away, glaring at me.

" Oh go kill yourself Clu. I never want to see you again!"

**********

**(Fi's POV)**

I sighed, walking to my room. Slamming the door, I flopped down on my bed. This was definitely not the best day of my life. First Peter was being his usual jealous self, now Clu.

 I had been right- Peter was changing. Now he was meaner towards me, constantly wanting to know where I was going, who I was going with. And now he was jealous and spiteful, whenever we were near Clu, it seemed he would always draw me closer, like he had to rub it in Clu's face that we were together. I don't get why he's doing any of this- I'm not going to cheat on Peter- he doesn't have to know where I'm going every second, and Clu has made it clear to me that he doesn't want me- anyone could that.

Clu. Clu's changed too. It seems like he doesn't want to talk to any of us except for Kat, and whenever those two talk, it's like this big secret- they try to act like nothing's going on between them whenever you walk into the room with those two. I just hope it isn't what I think- Carey doesn't deserve that. And these dreams. These God for saken dreams. Why do I have to get dreams of Clu? Why can't I have them of nice, hot, actors and musicians? Why Clu? 

" What am I gonna do?" I asked, looking at my alien doll. He just stared back at me. Now I've lost it. I'm going back to talking to my dolls. Yeah… this isn't going to work. I looked at my laptop, contemplating asking for help from my friends. They'd probably think I was insane too. I sighed, turning the computer on. I looked through the message board, hoping that maybe someone had some problem I could solve for them- anything to get my own problem off of my mind. " Any one here?" I asked, clicking on the 'Message Board' picture. " Oh my God." I whispered, a grin coming to my face as the page loaded, revealing the first message. " How could I have been so stupid to forget?" I exclaimed, turning towards my shoebox of disks. " Please be here, please be here…" I prayed, searching through the disks. " Thank you God." I whispered, inserting the disk into my laptop. " You better still be here." I said, building a little cage so that he wouldn't be able to get out as soon as I opened the file. Clicking on it I closed my eyes, hoping that I would hear the familiar voice. I opened my eyes, sighing when I saw nothing but scripts appear on my screen. 

" Fuck!" I cursed, hitting the laptop.

" Well hello there little duck." Bricciru said and I blinked, seeing the screen transform. " Like my little trick?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. I could feel a migraine coming on already.

" Save the small talk Bricciru." I snapped.

" Touchy, touchy. What's wrong little duck?"

" I need info."

" Isn't that what the 'internet' is for?"

" If I had TIME maybe I'd look this up. But I need answers, and I need them now."

" I'm not following you little duck."

" I need answers, and I need them now. And since your such a nice little sprite, I figured I'd ask you." I smirked. " That and the fact that you have no other option, being that I do hold your freedom."

" Aren't you so kind?" I could see Bricciru trying to get free of my little jail I had made, but there was no way he could. Hacking certainly does have it's advantages.  " What kind of information do I have to give?"

" I've been getting dreams-"

" Oh that's so terrible Fiona. And what would you like me to tell you? I'm not psychic or palm reader little duck."

" Shut up and let me finish. I keep seeing Clu, and this guy I don't know. The guy is always coming towards Clu, and they're both on this rooftop…"

" Describe the other lad."

" He's brown haired… tall… brown eyes I think… what does this have to do with anything?"

" I believe I know the lad you speak of little duck. It'd be best to stay away from him, no good can ever come from that man."

" Thanks for the warning Bricciru, but that's not what I wanted to know. What do my dreams mean?"

" I told you little duck. I'm not a dream interpreter."

" Well why is it that only I see the dreams? Am I getting premonitions?"

" It is possible… no, it can't be happening though."

" What is?" I sighed. You don't know how much I wished I could wrap my hands around Briccirus's scrawny little neck and squeeze…

" If you are having dreams of the lad I believe is in your dreams… it is possible that he's the one giving you the dreams. Just as your little problem with Brent-"

" How did you-"

" You may keep me locked away here, but I still do get the news. Anyways, about this lad… bad news, yes, bad news indeed… he's a vampire just as Brent… only he is not a full vampire… at least not anymore…" Bricciru trailed off and I sighed. 

" Why not?"

" I don't think I'm the one to explain this little duck…"

" Listen Bricciru. Today is NOT the day to test me. My best friends avoiding me, my boyfriends all weird, and now I'm getting friggen dreams from some sociopath!!!" I exclaimed, very close to breaking my laptop. " Now. Unless you want me to press the delete key, and end your stinking existence now, tell me."

" You wouldn't do that little duck. Who else would you annoy for the answers to all of your questions?"

"Believe me Bricciru, I will. I've deleted five files already. And I always did hate odd numbers… the sixth time is a charm…"

" No! I'll tell you!" Bricciru exclaimed and I grinned. Such a wuss. " Shane is Brent's older brother… Their father was the most powerful vampire in the world, until your father stopped him. But before he did, he had three sons. Shane, Brent and your Peter. Shane, being the oldest, was able to train more than his brothers, and became powerful. He was so powerful little duck… that he was able to do the impossible, he did the task no one had been able to do before him."

" What did he do?" I asked.

" He avenged his father." Bricciru said and for the first time I had met the stupid little sprite, his voice was somber. It took me a minute to grasp what he had said, but once it did, I felt my anger take over.

" Where is he?"

" With his father." Bricciru answered. " Little duck, listen to me, because this is important, and I'll only tell you this once. I know your mother has probably told you that your father searched for the paranormal, but that wasn't entirely the truth. Your father kept secrets from your mother, just as your mother kept secrets from you. You see, your father was a part of a small group, the Light, a group destined to protect the world from evil. These people were scattered around the world. Just as others did before him, your father inherited the position."

" But that would mean-"

" No little duck. Your family is done with the Old Ones now."

" Old Ones?"

" That is the group that still protect the world. Let me try to make this simpler for you. Once an Old One is close to death, they must find a replacement. Once the replacement is chosen, it is safe for the Old One to die. Your father replaced a man, and someone replaced your father. Now let me continue with my story, I've wasted enough time as it is. Your father destroyed Shane's father in a horrible battle, and when it was finally over, Shane was only a boy. But he had the same desire that Brent has- to avenge his father. When the Old Ones found out there was a price on the head of one of their own, they began to come together, which was why your father left that night. It wasn't for a concert, it was to be with the others. Only your father didn't make it little duck. Shane found him that night, and without help, your father lost his battle. And that little duck, is why when the police and firemen found him, it seemed he was already dead."

" But Shane-"

" The Light took care of him little duck. He was banished to the very place his father was sent, where he should be still. But something has happened little duck, he's found a loop hole." Bricciru said and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Finally, I stood.

" Thanks. It's been-"

" Little duck wait!!"

" What now?" I sighed. " If this is one of your attempts to get out of this place, it won't work."

" Beware little duck. Someone close to you will betray you…" Bricciru warned.

" What the hell does that mean Bricciru?"

" You will figure it out in due time little duck… in due time."

" Thanks Bricciru- it's been real." I stated, quickly shutting the computer off. I could hear his protests, but they ended quickly as the screen turned black. Sighing, I sat down on my bed, trying to process all of the information that I had just found out. 

*******

**(Clu's POV)**

I sighed, walking down the old path towards a part of the woods I knew none of my friends would be. I definitely needed some 'me' time tonight, especially after the whole Fi problem. I don't know why I expected her to act differently, thinking back, I remember screaming at her the same way she did to me just now when she told me about Ashley. Yet I guess I thought she'd understand, because usually she was the one finding out about this weird stuff. 

But this isn't the only thing that's been bugging me. Lately I've been getting the feeling that we're all growing apart. Annie had been right, we were all losing touch with each other, barely seeing each other outside of holidays and spring/winter breaks. We're all so different now, and maybe coming here together for one month wasn't the greatest idea. We're all getting so irritated- even Annie and Jack seem to be having little fights with each other.

I continued on my little path, trying to figure things out for myself when I heard my brother and Kat fighting. Fi had told me the other day that Carey was getting a bit jealous of the two of us hanging out so much, but I had brushed it aside, figuring that Carey would understand we were just friends. Maybe, he wouldn't. 

" What is it then? What's this big secret that you can't tell anyone about Kat?" Carey asked, looking at his girlfriend.

" I can't tell you." Kat said quietly, sighing.

" Well then maybe I can't forgive you Kat."

" Forgive me for what?" Kat asked, looking up at him. " Forgive me for what?!? Respecting my friend's privacy? For keeping one freaking secret from you? For having friends other then you?"

" Kat, I tell you everything. Why can't you just tell me what this secret is? God, you don't know how this looks Kat."

" Enlighten me. How does this look Carey?" Kat asked, glaring at her boyfriend.

" Kat- I heard you talking to him! My god- you keep saying it's not what I think it is, but you make me think it really is happening! You make me think that you and he really are together!! God Kat, please, just tell me!!"

" NO! Dammit Carey. I. Can't. Tell. You!!!"

" Then maybe we should just forget about everything, because obviously, you don't TRUST me enough to talk to me about anything!!"

" What?!? Carey stop being a baby!"

" I'm not the one being the damn baby Kat. I thought we meant something to each other. I thought we told each other everything!" I watched Carey scream at my friend, frozen as I watched the fight.

" Carey…" Kat's voice softened, her eyes pleading him to stop.

" Is it true?" Carey asked, his voice gruff as he pulled her to him, glancing down at her.

" Carey…"

" Is it?" Carey's voice quieted and he looked into her eyes. Kat shook her head no, her hand brushing a tear from her eye. " Then what is it Kat? Please…"

" I can't." Kat said quietly and I watched my brother push her away. " Carey please-"

" Get away." Carey's voice was bitter and I had to contain myself from getting out of my hiding spot and smacking some sense into my brother.

" Carey- I can't tell you. I wish I could but I can't."

" Whatever Kat." Carey growled, angrily brushing past her as he made his way to the house. After he had gone in I crept up to my friend, who had seated herself on one of the rocks, her head buried in her hands.

" The shit's hit the fan." She muttered, looking at me. I nodded, standing there, watching her bury her head once again in her hands.

" Kat?"

" What Clu?" Kat asked, sighing. I knelt in front of her, lifting her chin up.

" I'm sorry." I said quietly.

" It's not your fault." Kat responded, sighing. " I signed up for the trip…it's my own damn fault… I just had to interfere-"

" If you hadn't Kat, then who knows what I would have done right now… I don't think I could have handled this vacation if I didn't have someone to talk to…"

" This was definitely not the vacation I was looking for." Kat sighed, shaking her head. " This was supposed to be a relaxation period. And somehow, it turns into a month worse than final week at college…" She muttered.

" I know what you mean…" I sighed, sitting down across from her on the sand. We sat there for a few moments, just starring at the sand and the water. 

" I'll talk to him tomorrow." I said out of the blue, tracing shapes in the sand. Kat looked 

" Who?"

" Carey."

" You'd tell him everything? But what about the-"

" I'll tell him everything I think he needs to know. Nothing more, nothing less. I can't do this anymore Kat. I can't ruin other people's lives just so I'm not the only lonely one…"

" If Shane-"

" Screw Shane." I sighed. " I don't care anymore. I couldn't care if they took me, threw me in hell, and left me there. It's better than this Kat. I can't take it anymore." I said, shrugging. Kat nodded, picking up a rock. She began tossing it between her hands, and I sighed, looking at the ocean. Oh yeah. This is a REALLY good day. Let's see, Fi's mad at me, Shane still wants to kill me, and Carey thinks I'm screwing his girlfriend. Yup, this is a real good day… can't wait for it to fucking end. I stood up, walking away. I heard Kat still throwing her rock around, every now and then sighing. I guess I might as well tell my brother, he deserves to know, right? 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys. The next few chapters are gonna be in the third person b/c well, (a) I'm too lazy to make them one person's narrative, and (b) b/c there are too many view points to cover. So, this chapter, and maybe the next chapter will be in the third person.

*****

** (3rd person)**

" Hey Peter." Carey said, smiling at his friend warily.

" What's wrong?" Peter asked, looking up at him. Carey sighed, sitting next to him. " First fight?"

" Yeah." 

" Over what?" Peter pressed, then stopped, looking down sheepishly. " Sorry… shouldn't be going in your business."

" It's ok. I thought she was cheating on Clu… but now… I think I made the biggest mistake of my life by telling her that."

" Well, what are you going to do?"

" I don't know."

" Why not apologize?"

" I doubt I'm on her people to see list right now."

" Look, I'll set it up. You just go to the same place you two had the fight today, at oh, lets say 3  o'clock tomorrow afternoon, and then you two can settle things."

" You'd do that?"

" Yeah. Why not?"

" Well, it's just that…"

" Dude, you're my friend's boyfriend. And when your miserable, I know she's miserable. And I hate seeing my friends miserable. I want her to be happy, and if you two getting back together is going to ensure her happiness, then so be it." Peter explained. Carey gave him a confused look but nodded, shrugging. The front door slammed shut and the two men heard Kat sigh. " Now get out of here and let me work my matchmaking magic man." Peter hissed and Carey grinned.

" Thanks man." He said, patting his friend on the back. He stood, walking to his room. Yawning he took off his sweatshirt, sitting on the bed. 

" Hey." Clu's voice startled him and Carey looked around his room, jumping as he saw his brother sitting on his desk. " I… um, need to talk to you."

" What about Clu?" Carey asked warily, yawning again. " Can't it-"

" No, it can't wait Carey. I need to tell you what's going on. What's really going between me and Kat. Because you seemed to have misinterpreted our hanging out." Clu said softly, beginning his story.

*********

The next day Kat made her way to the spot Peter had told her to meet Carey, looking at her watch impatiently. She sighed, quickening her pace. 

" Hey Peter." Kat said, looking around the small forest. Peter sat under a tree, book in hand. " Um… where's-"

" He's not here."

" Ok um… I guess I got what you said wrong… I'll leave you alone now… bye." Kat began to walk away but gasped as Peter stopped her.

" Stay a while…"

" That's ok-"

" Why are you so scared of me Kat?" Peter grinned, advancing on the girl.

" I-"

" Don't deny it Kat. I've seen the paranoid glances… I know Clu's told you Kat… he's such a stupid little boy…"

" I won't tell anyone Peter."

" I know you won't Kat." Peter grinned at the girl. Kat let out a squeak as she backed into the trunk of a tree. 

" Peter I don't know if your trying to scare me, but it's not working." Kat said, glancing at him.

" Oh I'm not?" Peter laughed, shaking his head. " Well then, this'll be harder then I thought."

" Quit it Peter, your not funny anymore." Kat sighed, attempting to pass him. Peter's hand grabbed her arm painfully, his grip tightening until the girl gave a cry.

" I know what you are Kat…"

" I'm normal. You're the weirdo Peter." Kat hissed.

" We both know that's not true. And unless…"

" You can't blackmail me like you did Clu." Kat glared at him.

" Wonder what Carey would think if he-"

" You don't have the balls-"

" Try me."

" Just let it go Peter." Kat fought to get her arm free of his grasp. " I'm not going to tell anyone." She sighed.

" What's wrong Kat? Can't handle it?" Peter laughed, and she cried out as he tightened his grip. 

" Peter stop… I won't tell."

" Too late Kat." Peter grinned, his eyes glowing.

" Peter don't." Kat whispered, her eyes widening.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Carey walked down the shore, smiling to himself. He was going to patch things up with Kat, and he was finally getting answers from his brother. Quickening his pace he grinned, happy that he wouldn't have to worry about his brother and Kat anymore.

" Carey!!" Carey heard his brother call and he turned his head, seeing his brother quickly catching up.

" Running track again?"

" A little." Clu fought to regain his breath, keeping up with his brother. " Where are you off to so quickly? I've been calling you for like four minutes now."

" Sorry… didn't hear you."

" I could tell." Clu smiled. " So?"

" So?"

" Where you going in such a rush?"

" I want to go talk to Kat." 

" Oh… and she's where?"

" I told Peter to tell her I wanted to talk to her in that little nook in the woods?"

" You what?" Clu stopped walking, his eyes wide.

" I told Peter-"

" You moron!" 

" What? Why am I a moron?" Carey exclaimed, looking at his brother. " Clu I know you don't trust Peter that much… but he's not a bad guy…" 

" You don't know him." Clu said sighing. " How far are we from this spot?"

" A few minutes…" Carey said, shrugging. " What's the big deal?"

" The big deal is that psycho assholes about to do something very, very bad!"

" Sure he is." Carey laughed, trying to keep up with his brother.

" Carey…" Clu sighed, turning to look at his brother. " Just trust me here… Peter's not as good as you think he is." He said softly and Carey stared at his brother, feeling a chill go down his spine.

" What exactly is going on Clu?" Carey asked his younger brother, stopping.

" Carey I-"

" Tell me."

" There's no time! I swear, I'll tell you after, but right now Carey, we have to get Kat away from Peter."

" It's over there." Carey sighed, pointing to a clearing. " I don't get you little bro… I know you don't like him, but this is getting-"

" Peter stop… I won't tell." Kat's voice interrupted Carey's sentence, and Clu's face paled.

" Poor little kitty Kat…" The two heard Peter say and then Kat cry out.

" Peter!!" Clu shouted, the two brother running towards their voices. Carey saw Kat lying a few feet from the two, lying on her side, sobs coming from her.

" Where-" Carey began, looking around for Peter.

" I don't know… check on Kat and I'll look for Peter." Clu said quietly, then took off out of the clearing.

" Kat?" Carey whispered, walking over to the girl. 

" Carey?"

" Yeah, it's me…" Carey said softly, brushing the girl's hair from her face. " Are you ok?"

" My side hurts." Kat mumbled, and Carey gently removed her right hand from her side, gasping as he saw the blood seeping through her shirt, onto his hand.

" How is she?" Clu asked, looking at the two. " Oh man…" He mumbled.

" Did you-"

" No, he's gone." Clu sighed. " Can you carry her?"

" I'll be fine, just help me up." Kat sighed.

" No, you won't." Carey argued, slipping his arms under her, to pick her up.

" Carey-"

" I'll just help you up, ok?" Carey sighed. Kat nodded, and soon he had her standing.

" Oh wow, can you stop spinning?" Kat asked weakly, her knees threatening to fall. 

" That's it." Carey sighed, picking the girl up.

" Ow…"

" Sorry." Carey apologized, shifting his hand away from her wound. " Where to?" He looked at his brother.

" Why are you-"

" You obviously know what's going on, so where should we bring her? If Peter attacked her, I'm guessing we can't just say she slipped and fell."

" Let's just bring her back to the house." Clu shrugged, leading the way.

" Kat? Hey, don't fall asleep." He heard Carey whisper and Clu felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault yet again that one of his friends was hurt, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Clu paced back and forth downstairs, sighing. Fiona and the others weren't due home for another hour, and Carey hadn't left Kat's room.

" What am I gonna do now?" He muttered, sitting down on the couch. Clutching his head in his hands he racked his mind, trying to figure out what to do. As if all the questions in the world had been answered he ran up the stairs, eager to tell his brother. He heard his brother talking in the room and slowed down, slowly opening the door. Clu walked into the bedroom, and saw his brother starring at Kat, taking her hand in his own. " I'm sorry…" Carey whispered.

" Carey?" Clu said quietly, seeing his brother jump.

" Come in." Carey beckoned, smiling weakly. 

" I- I just wanted to-" 

" Stay for a little while." Carey said softly, pointing to the seat on the other side of Kat.

" It's all my fault she's here." Clu whispered and his brother looked up. 

" Clu… what I said- I didn't mean it… I was just, so mad at the two of you…"

" No Carey. It's my fault." Clu said and Carey saw the pain in his brother's eyes. " This is all my fault."

" Clu… what's going on?" Carey whispered, bracing myself. 

" I made a deal…" Clu began, explaining everything to his older brother. " And… I think he's gonna get Fi next."

" Clu… why would you-"

" I had to protect her Carey. If it was Kat-" Carey glanced at Kat, then at his brother, who had followed his gaze. " If it was Kat, you would have done the same thing."  He finished softly.

" Why didn't you tell us?"

" Would you have believed me?" Clu countered and Carey sat there for a moment. He was right, Carey would have told him he was nuts, or else probably smacked him hard. " I didn't think so Carey."

" I understand Clu… now the question is what you're going to do about it"

" I did something stupid, and I've got to fix it."

" How?"

" I'm not exactly sure."

" Can I give you a piece of advice?" Carey asked softly, looking into his brother's eyes. " Don't let her go." I stroked Kat's face gently. " Don't let her go without telling her…"

" She'll come back Carey… I won't let him win this." Clu said and his brother smiled weakly.

" Just promise me you'll hurt the bastard." Carey said, and Clu laughed a little.

" I will bro… I will. Now stay here with Kat… I promise, we'll all be back here soon." Clu said, walking to Kat's side. He placed a kiss on her forehead, " Don't kill me bro, she's my friend," he teased, walking out of the room. Carey laughed, shaking his head. He turned his attention back to Kat. 

" I'm sorry about this Kat… I really am. I didn't mean- I swear, if I had known, I would have never pushed to find out… this is much my fault as it is Peter's… God. I can't believe I thought you and Clu were together-" He began to say, but was interrupted by shouts coming from downstairs. " I can't even get four minutes of peace with my friggen girlfriend…" He sighed, looking at her. He squeezed her hand, then stood, leaving the room. " These people really need therapy." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

" Oh my God- what happened?" Fiona asked, walking into the house, Peter behind her. " We got your page and we came over as quick as-"

" Someone attacked her in the woods… Clu thinks it was a vampire or something." Annie said softly, not moving from her spot on the couch, where she was curled up beside Jack.

" Is she ok?" Fiona asked, leaning against the wall, her face growing pale. Annie shrugged helplessly, sighing.

" Can we see her?" Peter asked, looking at the couple.

" I don't think that's a good idea Peter… Clu mentioned something about not wanting you near-"

" You!" Clu interrupted Jack, venom in his voice. " You fucking son of a-" Clu cursed, lunging at Peter. Jack was up in a flash, grabbing Clu's arms. " Let me go Jack." He growled, struggling against his friend.

" Clu, calm down. Let's be rational about this." Annie said, looking warily at him.

" What in the hell is going on down here?" Carey asked, walking down the stairs. He looked at his friends, confused. Seeing Peter standing in the center of the room, he understood just what his brother was screaming about. He walked down the remaining stairs, then sat down next to Annie. 

" I'm sorry about Kat… how is she?" Peter said, looking at Carey. Carey just looked down, not wanting to look at the teen. 

" I'm sure your sorry Peter." Clu shouted, glaring at him. " You're the reason she's up there in the first fucking place!!"

" Clu!" Annie exclaimed, looking at him. " What on earth are you-"

" If she dies Peter-" Clu threatened, cutting Annie off. His voice softened and he stopped struggling against Jack. " If she dies, I'll kill you myself." Clu growled finally, getting out of Jack's grasp. He pushed his way out of the living room, the slam of the screen door signaling that he had left the house.

" I'm getting the hint I should go away for a while… I've got a few errands to do anyway… I'll be back later, ok guys?" Peter said, looking at the four. Without waiting for an answer, he walked to the kitchen, to leave through the back door.

" Ok whose going to explain what the fuck is going on?" Fiona seethed, glaring at Carey. " Who the hell does your brother think he is? He has no right to blame Peter! He wasn't even there!!" 

" Do you know that for sure?" Carey asked softly, looking up at Fiona.

" What?"

" Do you know he wasn't there for sure Fiona? I know what I saw… I know what my brother saw." Carey said quietly, standing. He walked past the teen, going up the stairs to Kat's room.

" Has everyone gone nuts?!?! Since when is my boyfriend to blame for everything around here??" Fiona exclaimed, looking at her brother and his girlfriend. " Hello! He's not the one whose buddy, buddy with Mr. Asshole!!" Fiona exclaimed.

" Fi…" Annie sighed. " Please, let's just drop it for a few hours… I can't take much more of hearing you and Clu at each other's throats." 

" Ugh!!" Fiona exclaimed, stalking out the back door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys, once again, third person chapter… at least for now it is. But remember, I'll always put what person it is, should I decide to change it around a little.

***********

**(Third Person)**

Clu sighed, walking out of the house. She'd never understand, not in a million years. Peter was God to her, and nothing he could say or do would ever change that. Stopping, Clu looked around, at first not recognizing where he was. The trees looked darker now, and glancing up at the sky, Clu saw the sun going down. ' Great… just friggen great…'

" Very impressive performance Clu. I was moved… really, I was. Nice touch, adding that 'If she dies…' I'd rate it a nine." Brent smirked, causing Clu to jump. Clu narrowed his eyes, turning to face his tormentor. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but it didn't work, and soon Clu found himself lunging at the vampire.

 " You son of a bitch!!" He shouted, grabbing Brent's shirt. " You promised! YOU SWORE!!"

" Clu, Clu, buddy old pal-"

" Don't buddy ol' pal me Brent. You swore she wouldn't get hurt!"

" Correction, I swore Fiona wouldn't get hurt. Not Kat, or anyone else for that matter."

" You bastard." Clu growled, slamming Brent into the cement wall. " If she dies Brent… so help me God, I'll kill you myself."

" Aw, you just love that term don't you? Am I sensing feelings for a certain girl?"

" You know I don't have feelings for her Peter. God, why her?" He hissed, loosening his grip. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. That one second was all Peter needed, and Clu gasped as Peter grabbed his neck, tightening. Clu moved his hands towards his arms, trying to get him off of himself. Peter smirked, pushing Clu into the wall, causing the teen to wince as some of the loose cement fell to the ground in pebbles.

" Because you told her Clu." Peter hissed, his face an inch from Clu's own. " You broke your promise."

" You… hurt… her… because… I… broke-" Clu gasped, trying to pry the hands from his neck, which were slowly cutting off all of his oxygen.

" She wanted to tell Clu. She wanted to tell Carey, and Fi, and all of your friends. And I can't have that, now can I?" Peter laughed, shaking his head. " Maybe you'll finally learn your damn lesson and shut your damn mouth Clu."

" Fuck you." Clu spat.

" Sorry Clu, I don't swing that way…" Peter flashed him a grin. Clu's vision began to blur and he felt himself losing consciousness. " Don't worry buddy ol' pal… I'll take real good care of Fi for you."  Clu was about to give into the darkness when Peter let go of his throat, dropping him to the ground. Clu coughed, desperately taking in much needed air. He tried to stand, but sat, feeling dizzy. When he felt the dizziness pass he stood slowly, walking out of the forest. 

" Fi…" he whispered. 

*******

Carey sighed, looking at the sleeping figure in front of him. " C'mon dammit… wake up…" He whispered, looking at the girl. " Please? I need you to wake up Kat… things are so messed up right now and I don't know what to do- especially with Fiona and Clu fighting like cats and dogs…" Carey whispered, taking her hand. He gasped, feeling the girl squeeze his hand back. She let out a moan, and Carey looked at her excitedly. " C'mon… c'mon… open the eyes…" He coaxed. The girl, as if hearing his plea, opened her eyes, at first only a little, but then, after a few moments of blinking, she was able to open them fully. 

" Hey stranger." Kat smiled at Carey tiredly, her voice not above a whisper. 

" Hey… how do you feel?" Carey smiled, then reached over to the nightstand, handing her a glass of water. 

After drinking a few sips of the water, she answered him. " Better." Kat said, moving her neck around, trying to get the kinks out.

" Good."

" Where's everyone?"

" Clu went to go find Peter… and the others are out."

" Clu went alone?" Kat asked, sitting up.

" Easy Kat!"

" I'm fine Carey, really." Kat shrugged, pulling the sheets off of her. Carey stared at the girl in awe, seeing the wound gone.

" How-"

" I'm a fast healer."

" You-"

" I'll tell you later Carey, right now, we have to go." 

" I don't think this is our fight to meddle in…"

" It isn't. We're going to make sure nothing bad happens."

" Uh that doesn't-"

" You coming or not?" Kat sighed, pulling a sweater over her head.

" Fine." Carey sighed, allowing his girlfriend to lead the way.

*******

**(Fi's POV)**

" Fucking prick… who the hell does he think he is? Why does he think that Peter's the bad guy all of a sudden?" I muttered, throwing rock after rock, trying to knock down a pinecone from the tree above my head. Somehow, after the blowout at the house, I had wound up here, in the middle of the woods, taking my anger out at the poor tree and pinecones.

" Fi! Hey, I've been looking all over for you!" Peter exclaimed running up to me. He sat down next to me, trying to catch his breath.

" Hey." I smiled weakly at my boyfriend.

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" Worried about Kat?"

" Yeah… I'm sorry that Clu blamed you Peter…"

" It's ok Fi. I would have done the same thing if I were him. I mean Annie did say that a vampire attacked Kat…"

" Don't make excuses for him Peter. He's a jerk."

" I think he's just a tad jealous Fi."

" Jealous?"

" It's obvious he still cares for you."

" No he doesn't." I sighed, standing up. 

" Sorry, didn't know it was a sore subject… Let's forget about Clu and go for a walk, ok?" Peter asked, standing as well. I nodded, allowing him to lead me towards the part of the woods that connected to the beach. 

" It's so beautiful here Peter." I said, staring at the sky in awe.

" Just like you." Peter whispered in my ear and I felt my cheeks grow red.

" So… what's the special occasion?" I asked, turning around to look at him. This place was definitely too beautiful just to go for a 'walk.' " Why have you been so nice to me Peter? Have I forgotten something? I didn't forget our anniversary or-" I rambled, looking at him wide eyed.

" No Fi." Peter laughed. " It's nothing really… I just wanted to take you somewhere to forget about everything- you've been through a lot lately." Peter shrugged, smiling.

" Really." I grinned, taking his hands.

" Yeah." Peter shrugged. All of a sudden his face contorted in pain and he pulled away from me. " Fi…" He choked. I moved towards him, afraid Shane was attacking him.

" Peter what's wrong?"

" Fi get out of here." Peter gasped.

" What? No I'm not leaving you!"

" Please, get out of here Fi. I- I can't explain everything but Shane's coming…"

" How do you know-" I stammered, looking at him. " Let's go, come on." I said, pulling on his hand. 

" No… Fi I can't go with you- he's in ME."

" What?" I hissed, looking into his eyes.

" He's been controlling me Fi… you've got to get away from me, I finally regained control of my body but he's too strong Fi… he's going to get control back soon." Peter whispered, wincing. 

" I can't leave you." I whispered. " I won't leave you here alone."

" Then don't." Peter's voice turned cold and he grinned, looking at me. I gasped, seeing Peter's eyes glow. 

" Peter?" I whispered, backing away from him. " Peter what are you doing?" Peter laughed, shrugging.

" Sorry… just, the look on your face…"

" Peter, where were you this afternoon?" 

" With you."

" BEFORE you met me this afternoon Peter. Where did you go?" I asked, closing my eyes. Somewhere in my heart I knew the answer, but I was hoping I was wrong. I opened my eyes again, looking at Peter expectantly. 

" I-" Peter started to say, but then stopped. His eyes began to glow again and he smiled. " So you're finally catching on Fi."

" Who are you?"

" Why Fi, I believe my brother just told you who I am."

" Shane? What are- why are you here?"

" So many questions." Peter laughed, walking towards me as I began to back away. 

" Stay away from me."

" Fi, Fi, Fi. Where are you going?" Peter grinned. He stopped moving towards me but I kept moving away from him, looking for a way out of the woods. I found my escape route, then turned back to Peter.

" Away from you."

" But you CAN'T get away from me Fiona. Don't you KNOW that by now? You can never get away from me."

" Yes I can." I said, turning to run. I began to run through the woods until I hit something. I screamed, feeling someone's hands grab my shoulders.

" Fi?"

*******

**(Clu's POV)******

" Fi?" I asked, looking at the girl in front of me.

" Clu? Oh god… Peter- Shane took him over, he's controlling him and I think he's going to try to-"

" Shh… calm down Fi… just come with me, we'll get out of here." I said softly, taking her hand gently. I turned to lead her out of the woods but Peter appeared in front of me, grinning.

" Leaving so soon? You know, it's rude to just take my guests Clu." 

" You can't have her." I said, glaring at him. I turned to Fiona, " Fiona, get out of here." 

" I-"

" Fi, get out of here, I have this under control." I said, gently pulling her back until she was behind me.

" No. I'm not leaving you. I want to know what's going on." 

" Fi, go." I sighed.

" I hate to interrupt this little, whatever you want to call it fest, but, well, I've got places to go, lives to ruin, you know, I'm a busy, busy man." Shane grinned and we both looked at him.

" I thought you couldn't come back here Shane."

" You really have to listen to your little will o' the wisp more carefully Fiona. He said I could come back, if I had a host body. And well, my brother was generous enough to volunteer himself."

" That's a fucking lie Shane." I growled. " He didn't want to and you know it."

" But it sounds so much nicer Clu." Peter grinned, reaching for Fiona. I slapped his hand away from her. 

" You said you'd leave her out of it Shane. This is between us, don't bring her into it." I said, glaring at the vampire.

" Clu, Clu, Clu. When are you EVER going to learn? I never keep my promises." Peter laughed, me a grin. " Fresh blood… it's been so long…" He said, his eyes turning gold. 

" Stay the hell away from her Peter." I growled. Peter laughed and reached out to Fi, but suddenly grabbed his chest. 

" Help me…" Peter whispered, sinking to the ground. 

" Peter?" Fiona whispered, looking at him in shock.

" Fi, you really have to get out of here. Now." I hissed, looking at her.

" No."

" Briccuru?" Fiona whispered.

" No." I whispered back. " Get out of here Fi, now. This isn't a game anymore, you can't be here."

" Oh my god…" Fiona whispered as Shane took form in front of us, smiling. 

" No need for you anymore little bro." Shane grinned, looking down at Peter. He picked up his brother, throwing him far away. 

" Oh god…" Fiona whispered. " Peter-"

" Hello there." Shane cut her off and I glared at him. " It seems we haven't been properly introduced. Fiona, I, am Shane." 

" You son of a bitch." Fiona growled.

" Fi, calm down." I whispered, looking at her. 

" No."

" Yes." I hissed. 

" Good job Clu." Shane grinned at us and I rolled my eyes. " You know, I wasn't entirely sure if you'd pull it off, but you have. You led her right to me." 

" What?" Fiona exclaimed, turning and looking at me.

" Fi-" I began but Shane cut me off. 

" You honestly thought he was on your side, don't you Fiona?" Shane laughed, looking at Fi. " Ah, it is true, love is blind." He grinned. " Never did understand what they meant when they said that. But oh well, guess I do now. See, Fiona, your little love here, he's not really what you think." Shane explained, draping an arm around my shoulders.

" Shane. Stop it." I hissed.

" Why lie to her anymore Clu? I think she needs to know the truth, I mean she should know who the real person she's in love with shouldn't she?"

" Stop it."

" See Fiona, little old Clu isn't as innocent as he seems. And here, you thought he was trying to help you. But in reality… he wasn't." Shane grinned, shrugging. " You always were too naïve for your own good Fi… Thinking he actually wanted to help you- that he really loved you. I have to hand it to him, he is a good actor… I didn't think he'd pull it off." Shane laughed, watching Fiona's face crumple up, her eyes widening with tears.

" Fi… it isn't what you think." I stammered, looking at my friend. " You've got to believe me- I didn't want-"

" Is it true?" Fiona asked quietly.

" I didn't-"

" Is. It. True."

" Yeah." I whispered. " I was working for him. But I-"

" Shove it Clu." Fiona glared at me and returned her focus to Shane. " Why did you kill my father?"

" Fi, kill is such a strong word. I prefer even the odds."

" Whatever the hell you want to call it, why the hell did you fucking do it?" Fiona growled.

" Ouch, feisty. I love it." Shane laughed. " And you know the reason I had to kill him. You know I had to because he knew too much. Just like you do Fi."

" So what? Are you like the dark side's ugly little errand boy? Their little hit man?"

" So harsh Fi, really I don't know where all this aggression is coming from. The way I see it, I did you a favor. The man never saw you a lot."

" He was my father Shane." Fiona growled. " My fucking father. And you killed him, for no apparent reason."

" There you go again. I already told you the reason. God, don't go all Buffy on me, I only did my job. And now, I have another job to do, and I'd like to get it over with. I'm a busy person Fi." Shane grinned, moving towards Fiona. I quickly got between them, shoving Fiona behind me. 

" Oh, what, now you think your gonna be Mr. Hero Clu? Newsflash, the good guy never wins." Shane grinned. " You should know by now Clu. I always get what I want."

" Fiona, listen to me. I want you to run ok? Run as fast and as far as you can go, and don't turn back." I  said calmly.

" Hell no." 

" Fi, he'll kill you." I exclaimed.

" There are worse things." Fiona said, her voice bitter. I sighed and shook my head.

" Fi, be pissed at me later. Right now, listen to me and run. I know Kat and my brother are around here, get back them." 

" I-" Fiona stammered.

" Fiona, I can keep him busy. Just run. C'mon, just pretend it's practice for soccer… Shane's defense and the others are the goal…  Go get everyone, and I promise, I'll be with you guys soon. I started this mess, and I've gotta finish it." I whispered, looking at her.

" Don't do anything stupid Clu…" Fiona said softly.

" It's too late for that." I retorted. " Now get out of here…" I hissed and Fiona nodded, slowly backing away. 

" Tsk, Tsk… Fi you weren't thinking of leaving the party were you?" Shane laughed, grabbing her arm.

" Let her go." I growled, tackling Shane. " Go Fi, get out of here."

" I'll bring help Clu, I promise." Fiona whispered, running as fast as she could.

" Very stupid move Clu… very stupid." Shane muttered, pushing me off of him. " Never thought you'd go soft on me, such potential. Oh well." He shrugged, throwing me into a tree. I stood up slowly, glaring at him as I brought my arm to my chest.  " Now stay here. The parties just beginning Clu, and I know you won't want to miss what I have in store next." 

********


	10. Chapter 9

Aha, the point of views return for ::gasp:: the entire chapter! Aren't you happy? Onto the story… 

*******

**(Carey's POV)**

" Where are we going Kat?" I asked, looking at my girlfriend. " We've been wandering around for a half an hour and I swear I've seen that same plant four-"

" I don't know." Kat admitted, sighing. " I just know that they're somewhere around here."

" What makes you so sure?"

" Carey, it's the perfect place. If Peter- err, Shane was going to do this tonight, why not go where no one would hear? Who goes through these woods? I haven't seen one person go through here since we got here Carey." Kat said, shrugging.

" What if he's not going to do something?"

" He will. He knows everyone's catching on to him. He's got to do it now."

" Shit."

" Shit is right."

" Where-" I began to ask but stopped as something groaned near us. " What the hell was that?"

" You go that way, I'll go this way." Kat said, walking towards the bushes. 

" Please don't let it be Fi or Clu..." I whispered, looking around the trees and bushes near me.

" Peter?" Kat called, walking towards the groans. " Oh god... Carey, come here." She said and I walked to her, gasping when I saw Peter lying there, holding his side.

" What happened?" I asked, pushing some of the shrubs and grass away from Peter

" Shane- he didn't need me anymore, he took his own form."

" Where's Fi, Peter?" Kat asked.

" With him." Peter said quietly. " I couldn't stop him- I was too weak to do anything, then he threw me here..."

" It's ok Peter." I said, helping him up.

" GUYS?!?!" Fiona shouted and I stood up, looking at my friends. 

" Kat, help him up and I'll go find Fi." I said, walking towards my friend's voice.

******

**(Fiona's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could away from the forest, hoping Clu knew what he was doing. I cringed when I heard something hit a tree, but kept running, searching for my friends.

" Oh my god." I heard Kat whisper and I closed my eyes, running toward their voices.

" GUYS??" I shouted, my voice wavering. " Guys where are you???"

" Fi?" Carey called. " Kat, help him up and I'll go find Fi." I heard Carey say. Looking ahead I could see Carey running toward me, his eyes full of concern.

" Carey!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

" Fi, what's going on?"

" We have to go back."

" Go back? Where are we going Fi?" Carey asked, confused.

" Shane- he has Clu and…"

" What happened?" Kat asked, walking out of the forest, Peter slowly walking behind her.

" He has Clu… he's gonna hurt him." I said, looking at them. 

" Can you show us?" Carey asked and I nodded, seeing the concern in his eyes.

" Fi and I will go first, you two follow us, ok?" Peter said, and Kat nodded. " I'm sorry Fi." Peter said when there was a few feet between Carey and Kat and the two of us.

" It's ok."

" No it's not. I should have fought harder to get him out of me… then this wouldn't have happened."

" Peter it's not your fault."

" Promise me we'll talk after this is over?" Peter asked, looking at me. I smiled, nodding. "Good…"

" You do know no ones really gotten rid of Shane right??" I asked, looking at Peter. He smiled, shaking his head.

" I have an idea." Peter said, taking my hand. " We've got to go."

" We can't just go without a plan Peter! What are we going to do? Bullshit? I don't think you can set him on fire like you did Brent, Peter!"

" I have a spell. And a plan." 

" Peter…" 

" Clu and I planned this out, and the time has come for the plan to be put into action-" 

" Clu? Clu came up with this idea? How the hell do you-"

" I know you don't believe it right now Fi, but he didn't do this on purpose. He isn't the bad guy here- Shane is." 

" You know, there was a time when I would've believed you. But now-"

" Fi, just believe me." 

" Peter, why are you so sure you can beat him? Others have tried- and none of them have succeeded Peter… none."

" We can Fi. Just trust me."

" Prove it Peter. I can't trust anyone anymore." I said softly.

" I-"

" Please, just prove to me that you know what your doing. Prove that you're not just going to lead us into a trap."

" It's in my mind Fi. I can't just pull out written-"

" Then let me see it. You've done it before Peter. I know you were the one sending me the memories… show me one more."

" Ok." Peter said, taking my hand. " I'll show you. It may hurt when the images first start though."

" I'll be ok." I smiled at him, feeling my body jolt as the memories began to flood through my head fast. Just when I felt I was going to faint the images slowed down and I could see Peter and Clu standing in a room.

_" You think your so smart Clu, getting all of your friends to help you whenever I come around. Good job making me look like the bad guy here." Peter sneered, shutting Clu's door._

_" Get out of here Shane."_

_" Just wait until we leave this place Clu. Just wait until we're with OUR friends. Let's see who they believe then."_

_" They aren't your fucking friends."_

_" Oh really?"_

_" What do you want from me now Shane?"_

_" I just want to make sure you haven't forgotten what your end of the deal-" Peter stopped mid-sentence, falling to his knees. " We'll continue this later Clu."_

_" Peter?" Clu whispered, kneeling down and looking at his friend. " What are you doing to him Shane?"_

_" He left me." Peter said softly, closing his eyes. " He went to do something." Clu smiled, helping Peter up onto Rob's bed._

_" How long will he be gone?" Clu asked._

_" Not even an hour Clu."_

_" Good." Clu said, looking around his desk. Socks, shoes, shorts and shirts flew to the floor as Clu searched his room, returning to Peter triumphantly with a piece of paper in his hand. _

_" What-"_

_" I have a plan Peter." Clu said, smiling. " You've got to memorize this, and hide it from Shane."_

_" What is it going to do?"_

_" When the time is right… it'll help us get rid of Shane once and for all."_

_" Clu, how do you-"_

_" Kat found it… she's good at this stuff Peter." Clu said, sitting on his own bed, looking at Peter._

_" You told her?"_

_" I kind of had to… after Shane attacked me in the halls- don't worry Peter. She'll help us. And no, she doesn't hate you. We're going to help you here man, we're going to get rid of this prick once and for all."_

_" I hope this works." Peter muttered, studying the sheet. He quickly had the page memorized and stored it in a part of his mind he knew his brother would never be able to penetrate. " I hope this works." He mumbled handing Clu the paper. Clu nodded, ripping the paper up. Peter gasped in pain as Clu sat back down, and then grinned at Clu. " Miss me much buddy?"_

_" Not in the least." Clu retorted, smiling._

" He made you memorize a silly spell?" I exclaimed, looking at Peter. " That's supposed to fucking end this? HELLO! How do you know you even remember the god damn thing?!?"

" I know it." Peter said solemnly. " Now let's go Fi… 

" I want to help." I said, trying to catch up to him. Kat and Carey were still trailing behind us and I knew they were talking about exactly what we were talking about.

" When the time comes, you will Fi. You'll help more then you know right now." Peter said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. " Right now though, we've got to find them."

" How are you so optimistic? How do you know he hasn't killed him already?" Carey asked, now joining us.

" He wants Fi Carey." Kat said, " And he knows that the way to get her is through him." She explained and I sighed. 

" Fiooonaaaaa…" I heard Shane call and I flinched.

" Don't listen to him Fi." Peter whispered, tightening his grip on my hand. " Just don't listen."

" Come out, come out wherever you are…" 

" We're almost there Fi."

" We're waittinggggg… come join the party Fi…"

" SHUT UP!!" I shouted. " JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" I sighed, biting my lip.

" Aw, you really shouldn't curse Fi." Shane said and I squinted, seeing Shane standing there, leaning against a tree. Clu was near him, holding his arm to his chest.

" Go back." Clu shouted at us, but I shook my head.

" No way."

" Dammit Fi get out of here." Clu hissed. I shook my head again, continuing to walk, feeling Peter's grip on my hand tighten. 

" Nice of you to join the party brother." Shane said, grinning at Peter.

" Leave us alone Shane." I said, glaring at Peter's brother.

" Aww... hey, hey, the gangs all here." Shane grinned, and I turned around, seeing Kat and Carey now behind us.

" Stall him." Kat whispered in my ear and I looked at her, confused for a moment. Carey and Peter were doing something with a small red velvet bag and I nodded, knowing that Peter was beginning to put his plan into motion.

" Tell me more about this deal you two made." I walked closer to Clu, looking at Shane. Shane smirked and Clu stared at me, confused.

" I'd be glad to." Shane said, placing an arm around my shoulder. 

" Don't touch her Shane." Clu growled, looking at the vampire. Shane shrugged and took his hand from my shoulder.  " We made a deal Brent. You stay away from her and you get me."

" It's time Clu. I'm done waiting." He announced quietly. " This is better than what I could have imagined. Who knew I'd get to have two meals in one night? You really thought I'd let her go?" Shane hissed, smiling. I looked over at Kat, her eyes wide. 

" Clu what's he talking about?" Kat asked, looking at him. 

" I… made a deal with him." Clu mumbled.

" What kind of deal?" I prodded.

" Before the tour began… he came to me… and I agreed to what he said…" Clu mumbled, sighing.

" And we made a deal, I take his life, and you get to live." Brent finished, smiling. " Now that this whole story thing is done, can I finally have my meal in peace?" 

" You asshole." I spat, glaring at him. " I can't believe you'd do this to us… why do you have to hurt my family and friends? They've never done anything to you!" I exclaimed. I wasn't stalling anymore. I wanted to know, and I wanted to know now.

Shane laughed, mimicking me. " Why do I always pick on you? Why you and your friends? Oh poor Fi, why do I do it??? Because its FUN!" He shouted. " Now shut up already!" He glared at Kat and I, and then at Clu. " Now, I'm going to have my meal, and you, are going to stay right there, unless that is you want me to kill him now before I can eat him…" I tried to say something but for some reason my voice caught in my throat and I couldn't say anything. Clu looked down at the sand and tilted his neck, and I finally found my voice.

" No." I whispered. " Don't do this. Please… Don't kill him…"

" What the fuck is going on?" Carey hissed, looking over for the first time at us.

" I don't know." Peter whispered, his eyes locked on his brother as he began to sink his fangs into Clu.

" No!" I screamed. Clu looked at the ground as Shane sunk his fangs into him, his eyes jovial. " He's gonna kill him… Peter please…" I pleaded, looking at my boyfriend. " Tell me you can do it now..."

" Shane stop this!" Peter shouted. " Just stop being a baby. You don't have to kill him, or any of them. Just let Clu go, and we'll go home." Shane sighed in annoyance, lifting his fangs from Clu's neck, blood now dripping down his cheeks.

" Oh shut up." Shane said, glaring at his brother. " There is no more home. You just want me to spare the friggen guy so you can look like Mr. Hero for her… Fiona you have these men whipped…" He grinned and I rolled my eyes. 

" Just leave me and my friends alone Shane." I sighed. 

_" Fi... listen to me. I'm going to tell you a spell. Just repeat everything I say, ok?" I heard Peter say and I turned to him, nodding._

" When has that ever stopped me before Fiona?" Shane grinned.

" Since now." I said, glaring at him as the spell began to come to me. (A.N. I don't know any spells, I don't know if they can stop vampires, but hell, this is my fic, and for now, they're going to stop some vampires. Tee hee) " I banish you Shane. I banish you to spend eternity in Hades, to do no harm to anyone or anything ever again."


	11. Chapter 10- End

**Yay!   Last chapter is FINALLY up! IT'S FINISHED!! Aren't ya'll happy? I'm not too happy about the ending, but well, let's see what you guys think of it- if you like it, I'll keep it up. If you don't, then I'll change it. K? So, please, R/R guys.**

* I  know that you can't kill a vampire the way I killed him… but I really didn't kill him ::that annoying suspense music plays:: I merely made Peter send him back to hell. So technically, a spell could do that.  Wow I need a life.

Thanks for all of your reviews- I feel so loved lol. I really hope you guys liked this and weren't just reviewing to shut me up… lol my egos going to decide it was the first. And yes Lyss, it does take me forever to post the next chapter... I wanted to reach twenty reviews. Sorry for the wait guys! 

  


* Oh yeah, dude. I'm lost at Pheobe's review so if Pheobe, if you'd be so kind as to email me, and explain it one more time, I'd answer what your confused about, but I really don't understand what your asking about… I really thought I made it clear without any little things left out… guess I didn't… well, I'll know for next time.

**A/N: ** I'm sorry, I'm very lazy. These next chapters are going to be switching POV's- from Peter, then to 3rd person, then to Fi, then to Clu.

I know how annoying this must seem, and how much you people probably want to kill me for this, but this is the last chapter and then you'll never see POV's from me again!! YAY!!! ::halleluiah chorus begins:: Now onto our final chapter…

** *******

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Loving you like I never have before._

_I'm needing you. To open up that door._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

** (Peter's POV)**

" You just had to be a hero Clu, didn't you?" I whispered, looking at my friend. Duh retard, he won't answer you. " God, there's got to be a way to get you back… she shouldn't be this unhappy."

" Such a shame… " A voice said and I jumped, turning around. The owner of the voice was standing near Clu and I, and I recognized him from somewhere. " Rick? Rick Phillips?" 

" That's me…" He smiled, walking closer to us. " I knew that boy would do something like this one of these days… I just was hoping I would be wrong…" 

" He's gone isn't he?"

" Not yet." Rick said softly, placing a hand on Clu's forehead.

" What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound oblivious.

" He could be saved." Rick said and gave me a look. So much for playing stupid…

" I-"

" The choice is yours Peter." Rick said, looking at me. Great… just lay the guilt trip on me… Why do adults ALWAYS do that to us younger people? It's like yeah, the choice is yours, but really, it's the choice you don't want to make, or the one that they WANT you to make. 

" Would I be able to say goodbye to her?" I asked softly, closing my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again, Rick was smiling slightly, and he nodded. " How long?" 

" It has to be done within the hour…"

" Ok." I sighed heavily. Clu man, you owe me big time. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_If begging you, might somehow turn the tides._

_Then tell me to, I've gotta get this off my mind._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**********

** (3rd person)**

Peter made his way to their house. The usually short walk seemed like eternity to him, and when he finally got to the window, he felt his heart break in two at the sight he saw. There was Fiona, her face streaked with tears, grasping her pillow as if her life depended on it. He didn't want to tap the window at first- she looked like she had just gotten to sleep. But he had to say goodbye, he couldn't leave without doing it. He finally tapped on the glass, wincing when she jumped up, looking around. He tried to push away the heartache he felt, knowing that she hoped he was Clu. She squinted at the sunlight, and when she recognized him as Peter she scrambled out of bed, walking towards the window.

" Peter?" Fiona hissed, opening the window. " Where have you been? I was so worried-"

" Can we go somewhere to talk?" He asked softly.

" Sure." Fiona went to her closet, grabbing a sweatshirt. " I'll meet you in the back in a few minutes." She said, and went out of her room, leaving the window open. I jumped off the balcony, landing softly in the sand.   " Hey…" Fiona said, scaring him as she climbed out of Annie's window.

" What-"

" I didn't want to have to hear Annie's questions, explain where I was going or have Jack offer to come with me." Fiona quickly explained. Peter nodded, leading the way as they walked down the beach, towards the black hole.

" I'm sorry Fi." Peter said stopping a few yards from the hole. He sat down, bringing his knees to his chest.

" What are you sorry about Peter?" Fiona asked, sinking to the sand next to him. 

" If I hadn't agreed-"

" Peter, this wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice, just like Clu didn't. You couldn't control what Shane did to you…"

" Fiona, I've been too selfish." Peter said softly, gazing into the water.

" How?"

" I should have stopped him. I could have stopped him. But I just stood there, let Clu take my place."

" Peter don't blame yourself. Please. I don't want to hear it. You didn't do anything wrong, and there's no way you could have stopped Clu from doing what he did."

" Yes I could have." Peter said softly. He gazed back at where the black hole had been, and the two sat in silence for a while. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words,_

_I never thought I'd need to say._

_Another day alone is more than I can take._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" We should go in…" Fiona said quietly, breaking the silence. She couldn't stay here anymore, she couldn't be so close to that hole. It was driving her insane, and she knew it was driving him crazy too. Peter tore his gaze from the black hole, looking at the girl.

" I'm not going back." Peter responded, looking towards the black hole.

" What?" 

" Someone needs to close the hole. Someone needs to watch my brothers, make sure the two of them and my father don't get any crazy ideas- they're reunited now, and more dangerous then ever." Peter said softly.

" Peter, Clu did-" Fiona protested but was interrupted as Peter kissed her. Her eyes widened and she stiffened, but then kissed back, fixed in the moment. Finally, Peter pulled away, taking her hand.

" I have to go, I'm the only one who can stop them if they got any crazy ideas."

" But-"

" Fi… I'll be with my mother, I'll finally be with her once again."

" What about me? What am I supposed to do until then Peter? I need you. Please… don't leave me… don't leave me like everyone else."

" No one's left you Fiona… we both know it's not me you need. You know in your heart who you need- you've known all along. I'll return one day Fiona… but we can never be what I want us to be. We both know it, and it's time that I stop returning, interfering with fate. I love you Fiona." Peter said quietly, releasing her hand. Silent tears fell from Fiona's eyes as she watched Peter walk towards the black hole, and that walk felt like eternity to the girl. Peter turned once more, winking before he entered the black hole, and he was gone from her life. Fiona stood there for a moment, watching the hole shrink. After it closed she broke down, kneeling in the sand as sobs took over her body. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Won't you save me? 'Cause saving's what I need._

_I just want to be, by your side.  
_*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" Two guys in one night… that's gotta be a record dad…" She whispered, shaking her head. Finally, she regained control of her emotions and stood, brushing the sand from her jeans. Pulling her sleeves so they covered her hands, she began the walk back to the summer house, thinking of the events that had just happened. She dried her eyes with her sleeve, sighing. She heard Carey and Kat's voices coming near her and she stood.

" Fi? What are you doing here? I thought you were back in the house." Kat asked, walking up to the girl. " Hey… what's wrong? It's ok… he's not hurting anymore…" She said softly, seeing her friend's tearstained face.

" Fi? Aw Fi, don't cry… you know he's somewhere better… probably getting a kick out of seeing us so upset over him…" Carey said softly, hugging the girl.

" I'm ok… really." Fiona said, pulling away from Carey. " I was talking to Peter." 

" Really? Where'd he go?" Carey asked, looking around.

" He left." Fiona said glumly.

" He left?" Carey stammered, looking at the girl.

" Yeah."

" Well what did he say?" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_ Won't you save me? I don't wanna be._

_ Just drifting through the sea of life._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" He said he was leaving… and that he was interfering with fate by coming back everytime… Oh my God." Fiona whispered, finally realizing what he had done. " Oh my god!! He said he was going to close the hole!!"

" But Clu-" Carey started, then stopped, his eyes widening as a smile formed on his face. " I always did like that guy." He muttered. He smiled, taking off in the direction Clu had been.

" Well?" Kat looked at Fiona, smiling.

" What?" 

" You coming?" 

" Yeah." Fiona shrugged.

*********

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_ Want to._

_ Listen please._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

** (Fi's POV)**

I raced as quickly as I could towards that beach- I don't think I've ever run so hard in my life. All I knew was that he was still alive, and that I needed to see him, to make sure that it was real and that I wasn't dreaming.

" Where is he?" Carey asked, looking around wildly. " Peter didn't lie- did he??"

" He's here." I said. " Somewhere…"

" I hope he's not hurt." Kat said softly. I began to say something but stopped when I heard someone else.

" Looking for someone?" Clu called and I saw him leaning against a tree. I saw Carey run pass me, pulling his brother in a hug. I smiled a little, seeing Clu gingerly hug him back. " Hey… I didn't know you missed me that much big bro."

" Don't you ever do that to me again Clu, or I swear, I'll kill you myself." I heard Carey hiss and Kat laughed.

" I won't… I promise." Clu said and I saw the smile from Clu's face disappear. " I won't do it again ever…"

" Good." Carey whispered, letting go of Clu. I nodded at Kat, smiling. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_ Baby don't walk out that door._

_ I'm on my knees._

_ You're all I'm living for…_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" You go first." I said softly and she smiled at me, walking to Clu.

" Don't ever do that to me again." She hissed, hitting him in the arm. " The next time you get a genius idea like that, whose going to save your ass?"

" Aw, you know you missed me." Clu teased and Kat laughed, hugging him. I saw Kat wipe a few tears from her eyes as she pulled away, walking back towards Carey.   " Fi?" 

" I…" I couldn't find anything to say as I hugged him tightly, feeling the tears from before come back. " God don't do that to me again Clu."

" I'm sorry Fi." Clu whispered, kissing my forehead. " I'm sorry about Peter.."

" It's ok Clu." I said softly. " It's ok… your back, he did it for you."

" I know. But it wasn't right." Clu said, pulling away from me. " I took away another guy from you Fi." Clu said softly.

" Clu this isn't your fault." 

" Yeah, it is." Clu sighed. " I knew this would happen. God, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come Fi-"

" If you hadn't come Clu, who the hell would have helped me? You saw what Shane did to Peter… and Kat and Carey were too far away. Clu if you hadn't been there-"

" Fi, don't make me out to be your hero. I'm not." Clu said, walking away. 

" Clu-"

" Let him go Fi… let's go back." Carey said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, nodding.

********

" Still no Clu?" Jack asked, sitting next to me. Annie's party was in full blast, complete with loud music and lots of people. I shook my head, sighing.

" I'm going to go look for him."

" I think you should." Jack put in.

" This a first, you actually agree with me."

" Very funny little sis. For what its worth Fi, I still say he cares for you." Jack said, smiling at me as I stood. I walked out of the house, pushing past a few people. I quickly walked down towards the beach, looking for Clu. I smiled, seeing him sitting on a tree stump, a mile from the party. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words,_

_Heaven thought I'd find a way._

_Another day alone is more than I can take._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

** *********

**(Clu's POV)**

I had been sitting in the same spot for a few hours, thinking about what had happened.

" Hey..." I looked up to see Fiona standing in front of me, smiling a little.

" Hi..." I said quietly, kicking the sand around.

" Wanna go for a walk?" She asked, looking at me hopefully. I glanced around, and seeing my friends all busy dancing or talking, I shrugged and stood. We began to walk along the beach, close to the water. " I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry." 

" For what?" I asked.

" For being such an asshole towards you. You were right about Peter... he wasn't what he seemed... I guess I just wanted someone so badly, that I didn't care what he was like..."

" I shouldn't have said that stuff Fi, I was just so mad... I should have told you the truth a while ago, it would have saved you so much trouble-"

" Clu I won't let you pin this on yourself. If you had told me that at the dance, I would never have believed you, I was so focused on the fact that you rejected me that I wouldn't have heard a word of your explanation..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_ Won't you save me? 'Cause saving's what I need._

_ I just want to be, by your side._

_Won't you save me? I don't wanna be._

_ Just drifting through the sea of life._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

We walked for a while until we could barely hear the music. I stopped, turning to look at Fi. I felt my breath catch in my throat for the second time seeing her. With the breeze blowing her hair and dress softly, she looked like an angel to me. " Your beautiful Fi." I whispered, not realizing what I had just said out loud until I said it. 

" Did you just call me beautiful Clu?" Fiona asked quietly, her eyes widening. I bit my lip, unsure of what to answer. Ah, what the hell. I've already been thrown into Hell, her reaction couldn't be half as bad as that.

" Yeah... you, your beautiful Fiona."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Suddenly the sky is falling_

_Could it be it's too late for me?_

_If I never said I'm sorry._

_Well I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" Why?"

" What do you mean?"

" Why are you calling me beautiful? I'm not." Fiona sighed, looking down. I smiled, shaking my head. I lifted her chin gently so that she was looking at me.

" You are Fi. Your the prettiest girl here..."

" No one-"

" No ones ever told you that?" I asked, looking at her. Fiona shook her head, biting her lip as her lip wavered.

" Just my mom... and Jack once or twice..."

" Well then let me be the first Fiona. You are beautiful." I repeated, and a tear fell from Fiona's cheek. " I didn't mean to make you cry Fi..." I grinned, my grin widening as she blushed.

" I don't know why I'm crying." Fiona admitted, smiling a little. " Clu? Can I ask you something?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Then I hear my spirit calling._

_Wondering if she's longing for me?_

_And then I know, that I can't live without her._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" Ask away Fi."

" Did you tell me you wouldn't date me because of Shane? Or do you really not want me?"

" Fiona... I really like you. Fi I would have been there... but I was so afraid I'd hurt you... I couldn't protect you from Brent..."

" Clu, you did protect me from Brent." Fiona said, placing her hand on my shoulder. " I only have one more question for you, and then I'm done." She said, smiling.

" Sure Fi." I nodded, looking at her. 

" If you could do that whole night over... would you change it?" She whispered.

" Fi..." I started, looking into her eyes. " I would. I never wanted to make you cry, and I hated myself for saying no to you. But I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop someone from hurting you... and... I couldn't bear that... " I whispered, and Fiona bit her lip, closing her eyes. " I think I'm falling in love with you Fiona, and for the first time in my life, I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you, and I cant bare to see you get hurt... but every time I'm away from you, I'm so scared I'll lose you."

" Do you know how long I've dreamed you'd say those words to me?" Fiona asked, tears falling freely from her eyes. " I've dreamed, and dreamed of you saying those words, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd hear you say them in real life... Clu, when I'm with you, I feel safe, like no one can harm me... You'll never lose me Clu... I promise." Fiona said, and I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Won't you save me? 'Cause saving is what I need._

_I just want to be, by your side._

_Won't you save me? I don't wanna be._

_Just drifting through the sea of life._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" There's only one thing that would make this night complete." I whispered, looking at her.

" And what's that?"

" You dancing with me." I said, grinning. Fiona laughed, shaking her head. " A little bird told me that's the way to win your heart completely." I said, winking. I could faintly hear the music still blasting from the summer house, but I could tell that a slow song had just begun. We began to dance to the song, Fiona leaning her head on my shoulder.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Won't you save me? 'Cause saving is what I need._

_I just want to be, by your side._

_Won't you save me? I don't wanna be._

_Just drifting through the sea of life._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" This doesn't seem real to me... it's like I'm still dreaming, and I'll wake up soon." Fiona whispered, looking at me.

" If this is a dream, I never want to wake up either." I said softly, smiling at her. " But it's not a dream…" I whispered, kissing her softly. Fiona pulled away after a moment, smiling.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Won't you save me?_

_Won't you save me?_

_Won't you save me?_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_** Musical credit to Hanson- 'Save Me' **_


End file.
